


Грезы камелопарда

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spell Creation, and this site is thievish fanfics.me, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Джинни — детектив-консультант, и ее вызывают помочь в расследовании серии странных смертей: жертв, по-видимому, разорвал какой-то дикий зверь. Не в силах определить существо по следам, Джинни отправляется за помощью к Луне. И немедленно приходит к выводу, что именно Луна станет следующей мишенью.





	1. Истинное зрение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Camelopard Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459224) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



— Осторожнее, мадам Уизли.

Джинни благодарно кивнула в ответ на предупреждение, но и без того, переступая разлившуюся на полу лужу крови, могла не поднимать мантию. Она уже давно подкоротила одежду и разрезала ее по бокам так, чтобы было легче двигаться. Джинни прошла в гостиную и быстро огляделась.

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы увидеть пятна, вытравленные кровью на стенах, огромные следы лап на ковре — ну, лапы оставили только половину следов, и в этом тоже таилась проблема, — и тело женщины, распростершееся на полу, словно погибшая мчалась за палочкой. Палочка лежала на письменном столе. Спереди стол — и все бумаги на нем, — покрывала кровь. Благо, Джинни славилась умением выяснять, что происходило на месте преступления, если его не трогали, так что авроры еще не начали копаться в документах, выясняя, в чем смысл, хотя им явно до чесотки этого хотелось.

Значит, пора приступать.

Джинни коснулась век кончиком палочки.

— Аспектус верус, — прошептала она и простояла, зажмурившись, три удара сердца. Потом снова открыла глаза.

Комнату заполонили медленно движущиеся тени, призраки прошлого и грядущего. Женщина, стремительно метнувшаяся к столу, и — да, зверь за ее спиной, что-то стоявшее на задних лапах, которое будто пыталось лягнуть ее или обрушиться на нее всем весом. На мгновение Джинни увидела пятнистые бока, раззявленную в реве пасть, рогатую голову, повернувшуюся…

И видение исчезло. Но Джинни успела заметить еще одну тень в углу — с открытым ртом и поднятой, словно в приказе остановиться, рукой. Это была женщина с мягкими светлыми волосами и отстраненным выражением голубых глаз. Словно слушает неслышимую музыку, как-то сказали о ней.

— Мадам Уизли? Выяснили что-нибудь?

Вздохнув, Джинни помассировала лицо. Она вернулась в реальный мир, как только Истинное зрение покинуло ее взгляд. Кивнув, она сказала:

— Да. Думаю, здесь скоро появится человек. Тот, кто важен для дела.

От авроров потянуло вежливым скепсисом. Джинни научилась ощущать его, даже не оборачиваясь. Они принимали ее видения прошлого, но будущего — нет. Сейчас не стоило пытаться это изменить. Джинни осторожно обошла по периметру место убийства и обнаружила у тела пару круглых отпечатков. Наклонилась ниже. Копыта.

Копыта. И лапы.

И пусть Джинни не смогла опознать существо, но была уверена: в видении ей явились не два зверя, а один. Новая причина привлечь человека, который будет стоять здесь в будущем.

— Я собираюсь связаться с Луной Лавгуд, — отозвалась тогда Джинни. В ответ послышалось одобрительное бормотание. Авроры определили, что здесь побывало магическое существо, пускай даже и опознали его не лучше, чем Джинни, и были в курсе, что Луна Лавгуд их изучает. Так что, верили авроры видениям или нет, они сочли это неплохой мыслью.

Джинни бросила взгляд на стену — в том месте, против которого она заметила Луну, — и слегка вздрогнула. Взгляд Луны в видении ничем не отличался от ее обычного взгляда, Джинни наблюдала его много раз.

Но то, как именно она подняла руку…

Словно хотела подозвать что-то, стоявшее перед ней. Или, наоборот, прогнать.

Сглотнув позыв к тошноте, все еще одолевавшей ее порой, Джинни вышла из комнаты и впервые за двадцать минут сделала глубокий вдох.

***

— Джинни? С тобой все в порядке? Выглядишь, словно… словно видела очередной труп.

Джинни улыбнулась маме. Она как раз устроилась перед камином, чтобы вызвать по каминной сети Луну, но вместо этого с ней связалась Молли.

— Именно, мама. Очень неприятный. Какое-то магическое существо. — Джинни решила не вдаваться в детали. Молли никогда не хотелось о таком знать. — Так что связываюсь с Луной. Думаю, она поможет выяснить, какое именно.

— О, — с легким раздражением отозвалась Молли и потеребила прядь волос. — Я… хотела спросить, не придешь ли ты на выходных на ужин, Джинни. — Некоторое время она снова колебалась, но затем ринулась в бой. — Знаешь, там будет Гарри.

Что ж, страшное было сказано, так что Молли наклонилась вперед, следя за реакцией Джинни.

— Очень интересно, мама. Уверена, вы отлично проведете время.

— Джинни…

— Я приду на ужин, если ты не потребуешь от меня говорить с Гарри о свиданиях, или пообещать ему встретиться, или не заговоришь о внуках, — перебила ее Джинни. — Мне не хочется заводить детей, мама. По крайней мере, не сейчас. И не с Гарри.

Ни в коем случае не с Гарри, добавила Джинни про себя.

— Но почему?

Как и во всех предыдущих случаях, Джинни взвесила все за и против. Сказать ли маме, как она смотрит на других женщин? Как она выныривает из снов о длинных волосах, касающихся лица, и груди, прижимавшейся к ее собственной? Но в короткой беседе такого не расскажешь, не объяснишь. Джинни хотелось бы, чтобы подобный разговор проходил отдельно, а не вдобавок к старой проблеме насчет внуков.

— Зачем тебе еще внуки? — спросила вместо этого Джинни. — В смысле, у Билла и Флер трое, у Джорджа есть Фред и еще один на подходе, а жена Перси беременна…

— Это совсем другое, не то, когда у тебя будет своя семья, Джинни! — радостно перебила Молли. — Конечно, я хочу увидеть, как моя девочка заведет своих девочек или мальчиков! Каждая мама такого хочет!

Джинни знала и других. Женщин, счастливых иметь внуков не от всех детей или даже от только одного. Например, Андромеда Тонкс. Она была до безумия рада тому, что у нее есть Тедди, отчасти потому, что ее дочь погибла. Но Джинни знала, что мама вообще ни за что не поймет, как можно выбрать одного ребенка, а не семерых.

— Это мне не интересно, — снова сказала Джинни.

— Но всем так хочется тебя увидеть…

— Передавай им от меня привет.

Молли едва слышно вздохнула.

— Мы теперь больше не видимся, Джинни. Ты всегда так занята этой своей работой.

— И мне она очень нравится, — твердо ответила Джинни.

— Но потом ты рассказываешь всякое, например, как неприятно видеть кровь. — Молли наклонилась вперед и понизила голос. — Ты видела, каким Гарри вырос, Джинни? Одиноким он надолго не останется. Знаю, что он все еще заинтересован, потому что все время справляется о тебе, но это не значит, что его вот-вот не уведут. А он хочет детей. И может не хотеть ждать так долго, как от него требуешь ты.

— Я ни за что не собираюсь возвращаться к Гарри, мам.

— Но почему?! Вы так отлично друг другу подходили…

— Мне пора, мама, если я хочу застать Луну дома, — непреклонно ответила Джинни и прервала каминную связь, пускай это и было грубо. Но елки-палки, она не хотела, чтобы этот разговор перерос в очередные уговоры завести детей. Джинни начала понимать, почему Чарли, которому тоже не хотелось их заводить, при первой же возможности сбежал в Румынию.

«С другой стороны, не думаю, что Чарли мечтает о мужчинах».

Джинни закрыла глаза и пару минут медитировала, стараясь изгнать бесполезные мысли прочь из головы. У нее отлично это получалось. Единственный способ избежать кошмаров после тех вещей, которые Джинни повидала.

Потом она тряхнула головой, бросила в огонь еще одну щепоть летучего пороха и сказала:

— Шэдоу Холл!

На миг язычки пламени закружились, словно не желая их соединять, и Джинни вздрогнула: должно быть, Луна ушла в очередную экспедицию за редкими волшебными существами, а может, с утра отправилась вести урок в одном из своих классов. Но затем пламя расступилось и появилось зеленоватое лицо Луны. Она выжидающе глядела на Джинни.

— Я как раз думала о тебе.

— Правда? — На миг Джинни задумалась, не слышала ли та о деле, может, потому и ждала, но Луна — это Луна, она серьезно кивнула и объяснила все совсем иначе.

— Ты очень крепко связана с Воющими пустошами, а этой ночью они были особенно активны. Я как раз собиралась связаться с тобой и спросить: может, ты знаешь, почему с той стороны дует в наш мир так много ветров?

Джинни сейчас впервые услышала о Воющих пустошах, хотя подобные разговоры вела довольно часто, чтобы знать, как отвечать.

— Не думаю.

— О.

Только Луна могла выглядеть настолько глубоко разочарованной. Джинни заговорила, не подумав, как подать это все более дипломатично.

— Думаю, есть одно странное магическое существо, которое убивает людей. Хочешь расследовать это дело вместе со мной?

Луна немедленно выпрямилась и сосредоточилась так остро и сильно, что Джинни до боли захотела ее. Но та интересовалась только волшебными тварями и даже на прямые намеки не реагировала. Так что Джинни просто ответила на вопросы.

— Скольких человек оно убило?

— Мы знаем только об одном.

— Его сопровождали мозгошмыги?

— Нет, не думаю.

— Что за следы оно оставило?

Здесь Джинни пришлось описать пятнистую шкуру и рогатую голову из видения, а еще — странную смесь следов лап и копыт на полу. Луна все ровнее выпрямляла спину, не перебивая, и это было очень необычно. Джинни медленно закончила рассказ, не уверенная, хочет ли знать, почему та молчит, или нет.

— Думаю, я знаю, кто это, — прошептала Луна, — но, если я назову его имя где-нибудь кроме того дома, то призову нарглов. Можешь провести меня туда?

Джинни вытаращилась на нее. Она считала, что Луна захочет отправиться туда не раньше, чем завтра, и, конечно, разрешила аврорам починить и убрать все, что им хотелось. В любом случае, у дома выставили охрану, чтобы любители острых ощущений и темные волшебники не наведались сюда в поисках сувениров.

— Сейчас?

— Ну конечно, сейчас. Разве я попросила бы, если бы не имела в виду сегодня?

Джинни, как и раньше, не стала и пытаться понять тонкие нюансы разговора, который они вели с Луной, и просто кивнула.

— Я знаю дорогу. Может, пройдешь сюда? Смогу аппарировать нас вместе.

Луна даже не стала утруждать себя ответом. Огонь изменился, следуя форме ее головы, и Джинни едва успела отскочить в сторону: Луна перекатилась через очаг и появилась у ее ног. Волосы ее раздувались, словно на неощутимом никому, кроме нее, ветру.

И опять же: быть единственной, которая чувствует ветер — ничего особенного, ведь чаще всего никто, кроме Луны, не видел вещей, о которых она говорила. Джинни кивнула и встала, держа ее за руку.

— Спасибо, Луна.

— С чего бы тебе меня благодарить?

Изумление Луны — искреннее и неподдельное. Джинни отвернулась, чтобы скрыть улыбку, и сказала:

— За то, что пойдешь со мной?

Они вышли на точку аппарации перед домом. По дороге Луна бросала на Джинни быстрые взгляды. Джинни хмурилась. Большую часть времени Луна не стесняясь рассматривала других людей и объявляла, что о них думает. Эти же взгляды искоса — плохой знак.

— Что-то не так? — в конце концов спросила Джинни, когда Луна обернулась и протянула ей руку. Они стояли посреди узкой, тенистой улочки в Хогсмиде, и в этот поздний час все шторы были задернуты, а ставни закрыты.

— Ты переживаешь, и жаль, что я не знаю, как тебе помочь.

Джинни опустила глаза и сглотнула.

— Просто небольшая размолвка с семьей, — беспечно ответила она, не желая говорить, что размолвка случилась с мамой, раз уж у Луны не было мамы, с которой можно спорить. — Хотя все равно спасибо, Луна.

— Я знаю одну уловку и могла бы…

— Нет, разве что ты знаешь, как изменить саму ее сущность, — резко ответила Джинни и затем вздрогнула. Вот тебе и попытка удержать в секрете тот факт, что разговор был с мамой.

— И такое тоже знаю. Могу приготовить для тебя.

Луна была ниже ростом, чем Джинни, но взгляд ее казался свирепым и совершенно искренним. Джинни пришлось отвернуться. Она не слышала, чтобы Луна грозила кому-то с тех самых пор, когда пару лет назад Джинни пригласила ее помочь с одним делом. Тогда один аврор оттолкнул Джинни в сторону ногой, а Луна, держа палочку у его горла, пояснила, в каком именно состоянии найдут его тело, если подобное повторится.

«Оба раза она сделала это ради меня».

Но из-за этого в груди у Джинни слишком многое всколыхнулась — не было сил терпеть, — так что она просто натянуто улыбнулась Луне и аппарировала вместе с ней. Луна же слегка приоткрыла губы, словно хотела добавить что-то еще.

Мир вокруг них моргнул и выровнялся. Джинни обернулась.

Коротко вскрикнув, Луна дернула ее за руку и толкнула на землю, к несчастью, прижав еще и палочку. Это оказалось единственным предупреждением: затем Джинни увидела желтые глаза, и нечто с тяжелым рыком пронеслось мимо.

Оно приземлилось с другой стороны, и Луна пронзительно вскрикнула.

Только воспоминание, что она уже видела Луну в этом доме — значит, та должна выжить, — не дало Джинни запаниковать. Обернувшись, она увидела Луну, лежащую без движения. Вокруг расплескалась темная кровь, обрамляя следы лап. Существо, оставившее их, умчалось по улице прочь.


	2. Сплетенные кровью

Джинни не стала тратить время, гоняясь за зверем. Все равно без Луны она не знала бы, как его поймать или задержать.

Самым важным сейчас была Луна. И понимала ли она, на что намекала Джинни все эти годы или нет.

Джинни же вращала палочкой над окровавленной раной на боку Луны, и, отзываясь, карминно-красная жидкость стала вздыматься. Искусное заклинание, с которым Джинни всегда отлично справлялась. Она долго, медленно и монотонно повторяла его, пока кровь не обвилась спиралью вокруг палочки, прекратившись в поблескивающий шест, похожий на рог единорога.

Джинни заставила себя не обращать внимания, что пальцы Луны сжимают ее запястье все слабее, как будто она теряет больше и больше крови. Это был лучший способ исцелить ее, и Джинни не собиралась поддаваться панике. Она осторожно ввела получившийся рог обратно в рану.

Долгий миг волшебство бурлило и пенилось вокруг палочки, словно не желая ее покидать. Но Джинни резким усилием воли заставила ее, и рог превратился в поток жидкости, захлестнувшей края раны и укрывший ее, словно бинт.

Но все продолжалось: кровь Луны возвращалась обратно в тело вместе с тем, что похитил зверь — и даже немного большим. Нельзя так глубоко пропитать кровь магией, как это сделала Джинни, и не отдать ей немного себя.

Хотя сейчас она только тяжело дышала, глядя, как лицо Луны снова окрашивается румянцем.

Собрав достаточно сил, Луна села, и Джинни, поддерживая ее одной рукой, другой сотворила стакан и наполнила его Агуаменти. Луна медленно поднесла его к губам, серьезным взглядом изучая следы, отпечатавшиеся в ее собственной крови.

— Это все меняет.

Джинни кивнула.

— Ага, кто бы эту штуку ни послал, он метил и в тебя. Может, он знал, что ты сможешь помочь?..

— О, я не об этом, — покачала головой Луна, искоса глядя на Джинни. Ее волосы, бледные и похожие на перья, мазнули Джинни по костяшкам пальцев, и та понадеялась, что ее резкий вдох не слишком бросился в глаза. — Я имела в виду, что теперь могу говорить о звере не только в этом доме. Этот случай обратил полярность Сатурна.

Луна говорила как кентавр — совершенно необъяснимые вещи, и Джинни не стала даже просить перевести сказанное на обычный язык.

— Окей. И что это?

— Камелопард.

— Что-то вроде помеси верблюда с леопардом? — Джинни пыталась вспомнить, слышала ли о таком когда-нибудь, но в памяти ничего не всплыло.

— Хуже. Гораздо хуже. — Луна выглядела торжественно-печальной. — Спереди он похож на корову: эта часть и оставила следы копыт, — а сзади как леопард. Это создание не естественного происхождения. Но, пусть оно и не может родиться, зато может появиться на свет.

При этом утверждении Джинни не ощутила даже привычного нетерпения: в конце концов, повезло, что Луна не истекает кровью в Мунго.

— В смысле, обстоятельства сложились так, что родился камелопард?

— Не родился. Они не рождаются, никогда. Но да. Просто происходят, как гроза, закат или потрясная штучка.

Опять же, Джинни не обратила на это внимания, сосредоточившись на том, что имело смысл.

— Эти условия кто-нибудь должен создать, или же они случаются сами по себе, без чьего-либо желания?

Замолкнув, Луна заглянула Джинни за спину, словно рыбка, выглядывающая из-за рифа.

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотала она так тихо и отстраненно, что Джинни пришлось нагнуться к ней, снова коснувшись щекой ее волос. — Да. Кто-то может призвать камелопарда. И тот, пока не исчезнет, будет служить этому человеку. Конечно, привлекая заодно и мозгошмыгов.

Джинни улыбнулась.

— Конечно. В смысле, исчезнет?

— Камелопарды такие непрочные. — Луна попыталась встать, и пускай при мысли о крови Джинни вздрогнула, но помогла ей подняться. Потом взмахнула палочкой, убирая кровь с брусчатки. — Видишь ли, они являются из небытия так, как кажется людям. Раньше их называли жирафами, а порой люди думают, что их выводят из коров и леопардов. Или коров и гиен. Полным-полно легенд о них. — Луна покосилась в сторону дома. — Я все еще хочу посмотреть.

— Ладно, — ответила Джинни. Хотя у нее еще был один вопрос. — А может человек, призвавший камелопарда, заставить его напасть на другого, конкретного человека?

— Конечно. А иначе какой в этом смысл?

Смешавшись, Джинни заколебалась.

— Ну… мне казалось, может, кто-то призвал камелопарда, чтобы его изучить? Или для участия в опыте, подпадающем под запрет об экспериментальном разведении?

— Камелопардов нельзя разводить. Они считают, что облака — их дети, и, когда те меняются, то очень переживают. Такая трагедия.

«Она испытывает сострадание к существу, которое едва не убило ее, — подумала Джинни, ведя Луну в дом. — Какая же она потрясающая».

***

Потрясающая или нет, но, когда они шагнули за порог, Луна широко раскрыла глаза. Джинни проследила за ее взглядом и поморщилась. Да, авроры вычистили кровь и забрали почти все забрызганные ею вещи, но не смогли избавиться ни от следов на ковре, ни от ощущения, что здесь что-то случилось.

— Она погибла быстро? — прошептала Луна.

— Судя по видению, почти немедленно.

— Но это не значит, что так и было.

Чувствуя себя странно, Джинни пожала плечами: Луна просто стояла и разглядывала полустертые следы на ковре.

— Я знаю только то, что показало мне видение. Оно выбрало самый важный, по его мнению, момент.

Не отвечая, Луна подошла к столу. Прикоснулась к краю ящика, потом опустилась рядом на колени. Джинни подошла ближе. Вряд ли получится увидеть то, что привлекло внимание Луны. Обычно не получалось.

Луна кончиками пальцев постучала по дереву, замерла, потом постучала снова. К тому моменту, как Джинни уловила в стуке особый ритм, Луна прекратила и практически сбежала в другой конец комнаты — туда, где стояла в видении.

Джинни сглотнула и перехватила палочку крепче. Она напомнила себе: даже если камелопард снова нападет, то в прошлый раз у нее вышло защитить и исцелить Луну. А та наверняка чувствует себя лучше, чем кажется, раз уж так быстро носится после удара рогов.

Луна повернулась к столу и предостерегающе подняла руку — точно как в видении.

— О, нет! — прошептала она.

— Что это?

Джинни подошла к Луне и присмотрелась к столу. И на этот раз увидела, прежде чем Луна успела что-нибудь сказать. На краю стола было что-то вырезано — маленькое и в таком странном месте, что, разглядывая стол с другого угла, это невозможно было бы заметить. Кроме того, даже если бы Джинни имела хоть малейшее понятие о подобной штуке, она все равно была бы скрыта кровью.

Впрочем, странно, что авроры не заметили ее, когда убрали кровь.

— Они увидели это и не поняли, что оно значит, — пробормотала Луна, отвечая на ее мысли. — Должно быть, подумали: странная резьба, странная причуда.

— А это не так? — Джинни осознала, что понизила голос, даже не задумавшись. Она разглядывала резьбу. Та выглядела простой: почти полный круг с небольшой прогалиной там, где описывавшие его линии перетекали в похожие на облако очертания.

И тогда Джинни вспомнила: Луна говорила, что камелопарды считают облака своими детьми. И затаила дыхание.

— Она его призвала?

— Устроила так, чтобы он появился, — поправила Луна. В ее голосе таилась глубокая печаль, и руку она так и не убрала. Теперь Джинни поняла, что она не пытается удержать какого-то хищника, находящегося вне поля зрения. Луна старалась не смотреть на резьбу. — И это не значит, что она хотела погибнуть.

— Вряд ли хотела. Когда на нее напали, она бежала за палочкой.

Зажмурившись, Луна кивнула.

— А теперь она не может его контролировать. Разве что эта женщина была некроманткой? — Она заинтригованно взглянула на Джинни.

— Если бы была, то авроры нашли бы ее книги и так крепко заперли дом, что сюда бы и мышь не проскочила.

Авроры воспринимали некромантию слишком серьезно: Джинни выяснила это, когда ее в прошлом году втянули в особенно неприятное дело.

— Тогда, пока ее дух не успокоится, никаких шансов поговорить с ней, — глубоко вздохнув, сказала Луна.

— Ты не знаешь, почему камелопард напал на тебя?

— Ему было грустно и больно. А погибшая была блондинкой, верно?

Джинни закрыла глаза, пытаясь представить, какого цвета были волосы, укрытые бесконечным занавесом крови.

— Кажется, да. Довольно… трудно сказать.

— Тогда он, должно быть, решил, что я — это она. Камелопарды не слишком-то умны. — Луна снова вздохнула. — К несчастью, им не нравится, когда ускользает добыча, так что возвращаются и преследуют ее, пока не поймают.

— Так что до конца дела ты в опасности?

— Кажется, да, — сказала Луна с неуверенностью, приведшей Джинни в настоящее бешенство. Потом снова сосредоточилась на резьбе. — Но таких знаков я еще не видела. По крайней мере, для того, чтобы устроить появление камелопарда. Некоторые магозоологи используют его, чтобы обозначить камелопарда в магическом тексте.

— Я буду тебя защищать.

— Спасибо, — сверкнула улыбкой Луна. — Будет очень неприятно умереть, не выяснив значения этой резьбы.

«А я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь смогу достучаться до тебя». Но Джинни одернула себя, коротко улыбнулась Луне и спросила:

— Тебе что-нибудь еще нужно здесь посмотреть?

Мечтательно глядя перед собой широко открытыми глазами, Луна поворачивала голову и задерживала взгляд на углах, словно ее преследовали видения, похожие на Истинное зрение Джинни.

— Нет, — пробормотала она в конце концов. Я думала, здесь должно быть что-то, из чего я пойму, с чего бы ей устраивать появление такого опасного создания, но… нет.

— А что с камелопардом случится, если не дать ему добраться до тебя? — спросила Джинни, стараясь выйти из дома чуть раньше Луны. Но ничего на них не напало, так что Джинни успокоилась и снова пошагала к точке аппарации.

Ее рука расслабленно придерживала Луну за локоть. Это просто поблажка, сказала себе Джинни. Особенно раз уж Луна не возражает.

— Может начать искать другую добычу. — Луна ровно дышала, зажмурившись, словно пытаясь ввести себя в медитативный транс прямо на ходу. — Но, поскольку он появился в доме у человека, боюсь, он будет искать и другие дома, ошибочно полагая, что ему там будет хорошо.

Джинни скривилась.

— Чудесно. Полагаю, способа его отследить не существует?

Луна опустила глаза, будто ожидала увидеть кровавые следы камелопарда на тротуаре.

— Помимо этого, — добавила Джинни, и ее слова, должно быть, прозвучали слишком нетерпеливо и встревоженно, потому что Луна остановилась и посмотрела на нее. Секундой спустя она протянула руку и нежно провела пальцами по волосам Джинни.

— Со мной все будет хорошо, — сказала Луна. — Камелопард охотится за мной, но со мной случались и гораздо худшие вещи. Плен во время войны. Смерть мамы. Они меня защищают.

— Защищают? — Джинни моргнула, стараясь не обращать внимания, как от прикосновения Луны по затылку побежали мурашки. — В каком смысле?

— Не дают пугаться, потому что хуже уже не будет, — просто ответила Луна. — Я не смогу увидеть свою смерть, как увидела мамину, а камелопард убьет меня быстро, в отличие от плена.

Она повернулась и подала Джинни руку для аппарации. Джинни сглотнула и приняла ее.

***

Медленно дыша, Джинни лежала в постели. Лежа совершенно без движения — порой притворяясь, что одна из ее рук полностью окаменела и пошевелить ею не выйдет, даже если захотеть, — она могла разобраться в чувствах и мыслях, бурлящих в голове.

Придется с помощью Луны охотиться на камелопарда.

И Луна окажется даже в большей опасности, чем сейчас.

Но никто другой и понятия не имел ни об этих существах, ни о том, где зверь может снова напасть, ни что случится, если погибшая нарочно заставила его проявиться. Помощь Луны понадобится даже для того, чтобы точно прояснить аврорам юридические моменты. Так много помощи понадобится…

На этот раз Джинни пришлось считать от ста до одного, и она добралась почти до пятидесяти, пока напряжение в конечностях отступило и ей удалось снова расслабиться.

«Нет. Не я подвергаю Луну опасности. Видение сказало, что она все равно там появится. И она появилась».

— Жаль, что меня к ней настолько тянет, — прошептала Джинни, и ее веки снова опустились, скрыв смутные очертания кресла сбоку кровати и столика, на котором стояла лампа.

Вот. Это сказано. Джинни давно уже знала об этом: привычка украдкой бросать на Луну взгляды помогла ей понять, что на Гарри она так ни разу не смотрела, — но никогда не произносила вслух.

«Я думала: если не произнести этих слов, они не окажутся правдой. А теперь я говорю, будто маму передразниваю».

Джинни зажмурилась крепче и сосредоточилась на ощущениях замерших без движения рук. Она будет не одна. Аврорам тоже захочется знать, как сдержать камелопарда, и они помогут защитить Луну. Джинни уже отослала сову с объяснениями, что случилось вечером и что они обнаружили.

Может, этого и не хватит. С другой стороны, весь мир держится на слове «может». Может, Чарли завтра убьет дракон. Может, Джордж отбросит прочь свою скорбь и снова станет вести себя как прежде. Может, мама решит, что ей уже хватает внуков, и отстанет от Джинни с просьбами завести еще.

После этой мысли из груди Джинни вырвался дрожащий хохот. Нет, она совсем в это не верила. Невозможно заставить себя поверить в подобное, даже если очень напрячься.

«А, ладно», — подумала она расслабленно и после этой утешительной мысли наконец смогла уснуть.


	3. Сумерки

— Джинни! Джинни! Я знаю, что ты там! Ну же!

Джинни застонала и попыталась прикрыть уши ладонями. Она собиралась на аврорское совещание по поводу убийства, совершенного камелопардом, а потом к Луне, но не раньше обеда, никак не утром. Быстрый взгляд на стенные часы показал: сейчас без одной минуты восемь. Зачем кому-то связываться с ней по каминной сети в такое время?

— Джинни!

«Не кому-то. Маме». По старой привычке Джинни выскочила из постели и пригладила волосы заклятьем, пусть и спала одна (а Молли наверняка до ужаса обрадуется, если решит, что Джинни провела ночь с кем-то). Может, что-то стряслось с Чарли или Джорджем. Или даже с папой: он как раз сегодня должен был отправиться на облаву — искать темные артефакты.

— Что случилось? Кто-то ранен? — спросила Джинни, вбежав в гостиную, где находился камин.

И замерла: мама уклончиво улыбалась, а в пламени рядом с ней висело еще одно лицо. Не успев сдержаться, Джинни застонала и тут же увидела, как приветливая улыбка Гарри начала увядать.

«Гарри не дурак, — устало подумала Джинни в четырехсотый за последние четыре года раз. — Он же должен понимать, что больше мне не нравится. Не пойму, почему он никогда не отказывает маме».

— Ну конечно, нет! — Мама засмеялась и подмигнула, потом покосилась на Гарри. — Просто у Гарри появилась чудесная идея. Он решил пригласить тебя позавтракать возле Хогвартского озера, а затем отправиться на Диагон-аллею. Только вдвоем! — добавила она, как будто Джинни могла пропустить, на чем именно мама решила сделать упор.

А затем Джинни моргнула.

«Боже мой!» Первой мыслью было — как же хорошо, что Луна этого не видит. Но потом пожалела, что ее здесь нет, потому что она все равно ничего бы не поняла и обязательно заметила бы что-то насчет пылинки в глазу Молли — тогда у Джинни появился бы повод посмеяться, а не стоять здесь, до колик изнывая от неловкости.

— Джинни? — Голос Гарри звучал хрипло и неуверенно, и Джинни уставилась на него. Если бы его волосы были длиннее, а голос выше. Если бы у него была грудь, и он бы умел смешить…

«Если бы он был девушкой, я смогла бы просто притвориться».

— У меня сегодня встречи, с аврорами и Луной, — отрезала Джинни. Она и так все слишком затянула. — Не могу пойти. Прости.

— Но Гарри специально приехал, чтобы погулять с тобой, — сказала Молли, а затем покосилась на Гарри и прижала ладонь к губам, словно выболтала секрет. — Пусть он с тобой поговорит, — торопливо решила она и исчезла из пламени еще до того, как Джинни успела открыть рот и возразить.

Оставшись с Гарри «наедине», Джинни окинула его мрачным взглядом. Он снова улыбался, но улыбка была такой слабой, что надежды в ней практически не осталось.

— Послушай, — сказала Джинни. Ей хотелось сказать Гарри правду, но, с другой стороны, нет никаких гарантий, что мама не подслушивает их разговор, стоя вне поля зрения. — Я не хочу больше ходить с тобой на свидания, Гарри. Пожалуйста.

— Твоя мама считает, что мы отлично подходим друг другу.

— А как считаешь ты?

Он заколебался, и Джинни усилила напор, как будто вела дуэль.

— Я хочу знать, что думает об этом Гарри Поттер. Не Мальчик-Который-Выжил, не его фанаты, и даже не моя мать. Ты действительно хочешь со мной встречаться?

Гарри неотрывно смотрел на нее. На мгновение Джинни решила, что в нем теплится надежда. Его взгляд смягчился, и Джинни показалось, что он пытается увидеть действительное положение дел, может, за последнюю пару лет, когда их пути разошлись.

Гарри крепко сжал губы, затем сказал:

— Ты для меня — единственная, Джинни. Может, другим людям такое приходит в голову в первую очередь, но я думаю об этом прямо сейчас.

«Кажется, он слишком боится потерять всех нас — а Гарри считает, что так и случится, если он потеряет меня», — решила Джинни. Нужно быть жесткой. Дни, когда она встречалась с кем-то из жалости, давно прошли. Как жаль, что Гарри, красивый и храбрый в том, что касается других вещей, решил, что ему нужно опуститься до свиданий с младшей сестренкой лучшего друга.

— Мой ответ — нет. У меня на сегодня уже есть планы.

— Мы могли бы просто позавтракать и прогуляться потом по Диагон-аллее…

Подумав о марш-броске по Диагон-аллее, устроенном только чтобы порадовать маму, Джинни тайком ухмыльнулась, но улыбка погасла при взгляде на лицо Гарри. Она покачала головой, вспоминая, как Луна рассказывала о камелопардах и том, что они считают облака своими детьми. Даже если бы Гарри был женщиной, Джинни хотелось бы чего-то другого.

Луна, скорее всего, никогда не поймет, как важна для Джинни, потому что никогда этого не понимала. Но Джинни все еще могла чтить свою мечту о счастье так, как Гарри никогда не чтил.

— Нет, у меня другие планы. Работа. А у тебя аврорские курсы, насколько я знаю, — Джинни решила смягчить голос. — У тебя ведь должно быть что-то запланировано на утро четверга, ведь так?

Гарри заколебался. Потом слегка наклонился вперед, по крайней мере, Джинни так показалось, судя по тому, как он сидел, сгорбившись, перед камином.

— Да. Но я сказал Рону и остальным, что собираюсь кое за кем приударить, и, ну… они согласились.

«Рон согласился только потому, что знал, что это я». Как и Молли, Рон и Гермиона горели таким же энтузиазмом насчет них с Гарри.

Джинни очень от этого устала. В свое время ей казалось, что Гермиона догадается — ведь она такая проницательная! В свое время ей казалось, что Рон поймет — как ни крути, они с Гарри не встречаются по серьезной причине, пусть и выросли вместе и очень близки.

Джинни до сих пор хотелось бы рассказать им, что она предпочитает женщин. Но сделает она это в свое время и не из-под палки.

— Я не хочу, Гарри. — Он открыл рот, и Джинни добавила: — Найди себе кого-то еще.

И оборвала связь.

Потом, пускай Джинни и хотелось мерить шагами комнату и спрашивать у стен, за что ей выпало такое счастье — ведь она в жизни ничего настолько ужасного не сделала, — она снова легла спать. И если даже ей снилась Луна, а проснулась она от того, что между ног стало влажно, это было только ее личное дело, и ничье другое.

***

— Рада, что ты пришла, Джинни.

Джинни замерла и моргнула: через зал совещаний, чтобы поздороваться, к ней шагала Луна. Как и всякий кабинет в министерстве, который можно было использовать для любых оказий — сегодня здесь могла проходить встреча министра с иностранной делегацией, завтра — аврорский допрос подозреваемого, — зал был пустым и бесцветным, с камином, чтобы заказывать еду, и столом, стоящим в центре. Только от людей зависело, украсят ли его иллюзорными флагами или чем-то подобным, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление.

И Луна была самым ярким существом здесь. Протянув руку, Джинни сжала ее пальцы, пускай ей и казалось, что все не взаправду.

— Я думала, мы увидимся после обеда.

— Узнав о нападении, авроры и меня сюда пригласили. — Луна прислонилась к стене рядом с Джинни, так что они стояли теперь плечом к плечу: о подобном Джинни и не мечтать не могла. — Ну и… они знали, что я приду сюда и так.

— Ты и так собиралась прийти? — пробормотала Джинни, стараясь, чтобы не дрожали губы.

— Ну конечно, — ответила Луна и бросила на нее смущенный взгляд. — Почему бы и нет? Они собирались поговорить с тобой о деле. Мне нужно быть здесь.

Со вздохом Джинни кивнула.

— Конечно.

Стоило бы понять, что Луне захочется быть здесь из-за камелопарда и, может, убитой женщины, но не из-за Джинни.

— Как ее звали? — спросила Луна, усевшись за стол. И завертела головой, словно ожидая, будто кто-то вот-вот появится и спросит, чего бы ей хотелось поесть. Потом Луна втянула носом воздух и вытащила палочку. Через мгновение стены покрывали канареечно-желтые полотнища.

Джинни протянула руку и пощупала ткань: пальцы прошли сквозь. Всего лишь иллюзия.

— Погибшую? — Джинни покачала головой и устроилась рядом с Луной, чувствуя себя до абсурдного радостной даже после сказанного. Полотнища действительно сияли, как солнце. — Мне не говорили. Авроры привлекли меня к делу, потом отослали обратно и плотно занялись домом. После я общалась только, ну, с мамой, затем с тобой.

— Хм-м-м… — Луна устроилась на стуле пониже и, хмурясь, уставилась в камин, как будто ждала, что кто-то выйдет оттуда, а не из дверей. — Думаю, они не просто так держат ее имя в тайне.

— Не просто так? С чего бы? — Это была Луна, и она считала министерство жертвой заговора гнилозубов, напомнила себе Джинни секундой спустя. Ее идеи не обязательно окажутся стоящими проверки.

— Думаю, буквы ее имени могли бы рассказать нам, почему она призвала камелопарда. А министерство всегда боялось чтецов имен.

Джинни только хмыкнула, нежно улыбаясь. Если и было что-то позитивное в том, что Луна никогда не поймет и намека — который Джинни едва не выкрикивала ей в лицо, — это тот факт, что можно открыто очаровываться и умиляться, а Луна ничего бы не заметила.

— Джинни? Ты меня слушаешь?

— Конечно. Так что насчет чтецов имен?

Луна прочитала ей длинную, полную эзотерики лекцию, как важно уметь управлять буквами в чьем-то имени. Если бы Джинни была способна слушать и запоминать столько, сколько хотела от нее Луна, то наверняка стала бы в этом экспертом.

Но Луна даже не успела добраться до главной опасности, которую бы желало предотвратить министерство, как дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошли несколько авроров. Джинни встала даже не задумавшись.

Авроры несли тело. Женщину, погруженную в заклинание стазиса — не ту, на которую напали прошлой ночью, догадалась Джинни, пусть пострадавшая тоже была блондинкой. Женщину уложили на что-то вроде доски, не слишком-то удобное. Джинни вздрогнула и, обогнув стол, подошла ближе.

На боку у женщины виднелась глубокая кровавая рана, похожая на ту, которую Джинни исцелила у Луны. Не копыта, но, должно быть, рога.

— Еще одна? — спросила Джинни, шагнув вперед. Луна, стоявшая рядом, казалось, застыла, и Джинни неожиданно подумала: несмотря на то, что она так хорошо знает о магических существах, пострадавших от них она видела гораздо реже.

— Не убийство, слава Мерлину, — сказал аврор, шедший впереди, высокий мужчина с русой шевелюрой и усталыми глазами. С ним Джинни познакомилась пару лет назад, и звали его Келлен Вуд. — Мы не дали ей истечь кровью. Но теперь, когда мы знаем, кто она…

— И кто она? — спросила Луна.

— Кем была первая женщина? — добавила Джинни, и, пропустив несколько менее вероятных подозрений, ее мысли устремились к наиболее подходящему: выжившая была связана с погибшей.

Вуд наклонил голову.

— Они обе носят фамилию Паллас. Эта женщина называла себя Изолой Паллас, а погибшая, ну, она была Изабеллой Паллас. Но когда «Изабелла» умерла, некоторые заклятья, которыми она меняла черты лица и волосы, перестали действовать. По-настоящему она была темноволосой, и не полукровкой, а чистокровной, и старше, чем выглядела…

Джинни перебила его. Вуд сделал себе имя на изучении всех деталей дела, и это казалось ему восхитительным, но не всегда нравилось слушателям.

— Имя?

— Настоящее имя — Роуз Лестрейндж.

Против собственной воли Джинни зашипела. После года, проведенного в Хогвартсе с Невиллом, она не могла больше думать о Лестрейнджах нейтрально.

— Понимаю, почему она подалась в бега. Но ведь она наверняка не была сестрой…

— Нет, основная ветвь семьи полностью вымерла, — ответил Вуд, сжав губы. Он тоже потерял кого-то на войне. — Она была дочерью побочной ветви. — Он покосился на женщину под стазисом, которая лежала, слегка приоткрыв рот. — А это Ромула Лестрейндж, не сестра ей, а кузина.

Джинни скованно кивнула.

— Откуда вы узнали, что она умирает — так, чтобы вовремя спасти ее?

— В основном по совпадению. — Чтобы другие авроры смогли уложить доску на стол, Вуд отошел в сторону. На его лице застыла все та же напряженная неопределенность. — Среди имущества Роуз Лестрейндж обнаружили список адресов каминной сети. Решили связаться с женщиной, предположительно ее сестрой: выяснить, что той известно, и сообщить о смерти. Ответа не было, но камин не просто был закрыт: наш оперативник получил странный отклик и что-то заподозрил. Он собрал команду авроров и отправился в ее дом, и, собственно, мы ее нашли. — Вуд кивнул в сторону Ромулы. — Должно быть, она носила мощный темный артефакт, и тот излечил ее достаточно, чтобы дать возможность выжить. Когда мы ее нашли, она уже несколько часов истекала кровью.

Джинни медленно обошла распростертое тело Ромулы. Ее руки свисали по сторонам, и из-за заклинания стазиса она даже не дышала. И все же у Джинни имелись заклятья, которые позволят почувствовать кое-что, не нарушая стазис.

Она обернулась к Вуду.

— Могу я получить разрешение использовать одно запрещенное министерством заклинание?

Вуд заколебался.

— Уизли…

— Только на этот раз. — Джинни просительно понизила голос. Остальные авроры постоянно работали с Вудом, а, когда она озвучила просьбу, начали громко перебирать названия возможных темных артефактов, которые могут спасти жизнь, так что больше не «слышали» их. — Вы же знаете, я с прошлого года его не использовала.

Вуд прикусил губу. Потом кивнул и отвернулся, присоединяясь к беседе — и даже перекрикивая остальных.

— Что за заклинание, которое им так не нравится?

Джинни подпрыгнула. Она почти забыла о Луне, а та подошла ближе и разглядывала Ромулу, словно могла почувствовать каждую отметину от пронзивших ту рогов.

— Вариант заклинания Истинного зрения, — сказала Джинни, — только возвращающий в прошлое, не в будущее. Позволяет увидеть, что именно причинило жертве самую сильную боль за последнюю неделю.

Луна медленно моргнула.

— А почему им не хочется, чтобы ты его использовала?

— Потому что оно не всегда раскрывает личность убийцы, — с горечью произнесла Джинни, вспоминая отвратительные секреты, которые в прошлом году вышли на свет божий. — Иногда жертва гибнет безболезненно, а мы выясняем, что ее избивал муж. Или пытался убить родственник министра, пусть и неудачно.

— Но это все равно важно знать.

Джинни быстро ей улыбнулась: как мило, что Луна держится подальше от политики.

— Конечно. Но, так или иначе, ситуация довольно щекотливая.

— А это важно?

«Наверняка Луна и понятия не имеет, что такое «щекотливый», — с любовью решила Джинни, подняла палочку и произнесла заклятье:

— Долор верус туус!

На мгновение мир затанцевал вокруг Джинни — так сильно закружилась голова, перед глазами заплясали серо-зеленые кольца. Джинни успела только набрать в грудь воздух, чтобы предупредить Луну, как боль охватила ее, и она увидела…

Смутную фигуру камелопарда и на этот раз — человека за ним.

А потом что-то хлестнуло ее в бок так сильно, что Джинни закричала и рухнула на пол, не догадавшись даже наколдовать себе подушку.

Позже она узнала, что именно руки Луны уберегли ее от безжалостного удара о пол.


	4. Пробудись от видений

— Не стоило использовать это заклинание.

Джинни вынырнула из темноты, немедленно перевернулась на бок, и ее стошнило. Желудок был почти пустой, и из-за этого, решила она, ситуация стала еще более жалкой. Ну конечно же, это просто обязано было случиться именно тогда, когда она впервые за год воспользовалась таким заклятьем, а оно на самом деле показало ей кое-что полезное.

И Джинни стошнило не из-за кровавого месива в видении. Виноват магический стресс. Она даже не понимала, насколько тело отвыкло от использования именно этого заклятья.

— Не стоило использовать это заклинание.

Джинни уже собиралась жестом показать аврору Вуду, что именно думает о его мнении, но замерла. Честно, голос был совсем не похож. Слегка сдвинувшись вбок, она медленно открыла глаза.

Над Джинни стояла Луна, сунув ладони ей под голову. Джинни тут же поняла, что лежит рядом с телом Ромулы Лестрейндж, а стол магически расширили. Взглянув на рану под чарами стазиса, она вздрогнула. Теперь все стало только хуже: Джинни смогла ощутить, какую именно боль причинил Лестрейндж удар камелопарда.

— Не стоило использовать это заклинание.

Да, это Луна. Джинни взглянула на нее снизу вверх и удивленно покачала головой, стараясь не думать о том, как пальцы Луны касаются корней волос.

— Но почему? Ты же сказала, что нужно им воспользоваться, потому что важно узнать правду.

— Тебе больно.

— Ну, я и так знала, что будет больно. В смысле, я же чувствую чужую боль. Просто не думала, что меня начнет тошнить.

— Плохая идея, даже если бы и не было больно. Не понимаю, почему, не могу разобрать.

Джинни протянула руку и сжала пальцы Луны. Ее голос звучал твердо, убежденно и так безутешно, как никогда раньше. Джинни только раз слышала подобный голос у Луны — когда котенка книззла, за которым она ухаживала, растоптал единорог.

— Прости, Луна. Но теперь все в порядке, и у меня есть ответы.

— Какие?

Джинни замолкла. Пускай она и чувствовала, говоря с Луной, что остального мира не существует, но это было не так. Она попыталась привести в порядок лицо и села, глядя на аврора Вуда, Луна же продолжала придерживать ее затылок даже тогда, когда Джинни выпрямилась. Пришлось откашляться, чтобы скрыть смущение и удовольствие.

— Это определенно камелопард. Но с ним кто-то был. Человеческая фигура.

— Судя по тому, что сообщила нам мисс Лавгуд, пока вы были… заняты, это невозможно. Раз уж тот, кто призвал его, мертв, я решил, что камелопард будет нападать бесконтрольно и сам по себе.

— Тот, кто устроил его появление, — поправила Луна терпеливым голосом человека, которого никогда не слушают.

— Да называйте как хотите. Тот человек направлял атаку камелопарда?

Джинни покачала головой.

— Не знаю, я недостаточно хорошо его разглядела. Даже лица нормально не увидела, — торопливо добавила она, когда Вуд нахмурился. — Но заклинание я применила не зря: этот кто-то точно не пытался сбежать. Он просто стоял позади камелопарда. Ждал.

— Ждал? — с сомнением уточнил Вуд, но через секунду глубоко вздохнув, догадавшись. — Не пытался сбежать!

— Не боялся.

— Не стоило накладывать заклинание, если тебе из-за него больно.

Вуд только кивнул, но не поддакивая словам Луны. Отчасти Джинни была даже рада этому, потому что тоже не знала, что сказать в ответ.

— В любом случае, это хоть что-то. Предположим, что у нас есть гость или свидетель, который как-то узнал о камелопарде до того, как тот напал, или который пришел к Лестрейндж именно затем, чтобы его натравить.

— И вряд ли его творец.

— Действительно, вряд ли. Если понадобится ваша помощь, Уизли, я сообщу. Достаточно и того риска, которому вы уже подверглись.

Джинни открыла рот, собираясь спросить, не поговорят ли они и с Луной, но тут же закрыла: Вуд отвернулся и рявкнул на остальных авроров: те, подчиняясь приказу, засуетились, как муравьи. Ну конечно, судя по словам Вуда, они уже поговорили, пока Джинни была… занята.

В тот миг на нее никто не обращал внимания, и оставаться рядом с телом Ромулы Лестрейндж было… страшновато. Джинни проверила, все ли в порядке с руками и ногами. Конечно, она сможет встать, если…

— Сиди смирно.

Джинни замерла, поняв, что Луна так и продолжает придерживать ее затылок.

— Я в порядке, Луна.

— Ты должна сидеть смирно, — прошептала та, а затем обошла Джинни и встала перед ней. Ее глаза глубоко запали, и в них виднелась такая опустошенность, что Джинни протянула ей руку. Луна приняла ее и уставилась на ладонь, словно собиралась в стиле Трелони устроить сеанс хиромантии.

— Не думала, что изобретенные тобой заклинания могут так глубоко ранить тебя.

— Ну, обычно такого не случается, — сказала Джинни, вспоминая прошлый год. — Порой они ранят других.

— Вроде меня.

Джинни моргнула. Как будто слишком много теней поселилось на ее лице. Слишком глубоко раскрылись легкие.

— В смысле? Я… я ударила тебя, когда упала?

— Я тебя поймала. — Какое-то мгновение Луна изучала свои руки, потом подняла голову. Ее бледное лицо сияло. — Не пользуйся больше тем заклинанием. И рассказывай подробнее о тех, которые собираешься использовать.

Она сжала руки Джинни и затем выпустила их.

Джинни сглотнула застрявший в горле ком. Она хотела бы сказать кое-что, но не в комнате, полной авроров. И, быть может, Луна имела в виду другое, не то, что показалось Джинни. Ведь она не отвечала даже на гораздо более прямые заигрывания.

«Опять же, а опознала бы Луна, что с ней заигрывают? Может, стоит научиться ее манере флирта?»

Шанса обдумать эту мысль глубже Джинни не выпало: Вуд отошел от других авроров и кивнул ей.

— В доме Роуз Лестрейндж нашли кое-что, и вам необходимо это увидеть.

***

Хорошо, что Луна тоже отправилась туда: Джинни понятия не имела, на что именно смотрит. Это походило на клок золотистого меха, но чем чаще Джинни его касалась, тем сильнее эта штука напоминала на ощупь какую-то циновку. Покачав наконец головой, Джинни отдала ее Луне, но та взглянула на нее только мельком и сразу же объявила:

— Это кусок скальпа.

С инстинктивным отвращением Джинни отшатнулась, но затем вспомнила, как именно Роуз призвала камелопарда — или устроила его появление, как сказала бы Луна. В конце концов, скальп не обязан быть человеческим. Она попыталась придвинуться ближе и сделать заинтересованное лицо.

— Это человеческий скальп, — сказала Луна и едва заметно нахмурилась, как будто догадалась, о чем именно думает Джинни, и это ей почему-то не понравилось.

— Стоит ли нам внимательно поискать среди ее книг что-то по некромантии? — требовательно спросила аврор, которая, судя по всему, отвечала за данный этап расследования. Это была высокая женщина по имени Хиро Ломбардис, с прагматичным взглядом и длинными, до колен светло-русыми волосами, заплетенными в тонкие косы. Джинни она нравилась. — Части тела людей обычны для арсенала некроманта, конечно…

— Этот использовался по-другому.

Джинни повернулась к Луне. Хотя она единственная придавала значение ее словам. Аврор Ломбардис хмурилась: вероятно, это значило, что при малейшем указании она немедленно умчится в другом направлении; остальные авроры болтали в другом конце тесного, заполоненного людьми хранилища вещдоков, некоторые скрывались за полками.

— В смысле — «по-другому»? — спросила Ломбардис.

— С его помощью кое-что делали, — сказала Луна и подняла голову. В ее взгляде таился тяжелый, мутный гнев, от которого Джинни хотелось инстинктивно уклониться. — Кое-что ужасное.

— Вы знаете, что именно?

— Да.

Ломбардис набрала в грудь воздуха, словно собираясь крикнуть, но Джинни коснулась руки Луны и тихо спросила:

— Может, расскажешь?

Луна повернулась к ней.

— Камелопарды невинны. Это не его вина.

— Я знаю, ты уже говорила. Я бы никогда не решила обвинить волшебное существо, которое использовали, чтобы напустить на людей.

Может, Луна как раз вспоминала другие дела, над которыми они работали вместе — в тех случаях Джинни всегда советовала относиться к волшебным созданиям справедливо и, если возможно, переводить их в заповедник. И кивнула.

— Думаю, это последнее, что осталось от человека, которого Роуз Лестрейндж превратила в камелопарда.

— Но мне казалось, ты говорила, что такое невозможно! — в ужасе выдохнула Джинни, в то время как ее мысли метались, словно бешеные. Видения не всегда показывали точную правду. Например, что Луна поднимала руку не предупреждая или пытаясь защититься от опасности, а чтобы чего-то не видеть.

Может, видение о нападении на Ромулу не означало, что кто-то направлял атаку камелопарда. Может, оно значило, что за камелопардом раньше стоял человек.

Сильнее, чем когда-либо, Джинни пожалела, что не смогла разглядеть лица.

— Думаю, Лестрейнджи заключили крупную сделку и хотели, чтобы о ней никто и никогда не узнал, — сказала Луна и указала кивком вперед. — Включая, наверное, и способ превратить человека в камелопарда.

Джинни ничего не сказала. Она думала, не придется ли просмотреть дела пропавших без вести, чтобы найти, кого именно Лестрейнджи держали в плену и превратили в чудовище.

— Думаешь, камелопард все еще знает об этом? — спросила она. — И именно поэтому он напал на Лестрейндж и ее сестру?

Джинни заметила, что Ломбардис внимательно слушает, но между ее бровей пролегла глубокая морщина, и это внушало опасения. Джинни не знала, верит ли аврор сказанному или нет.

— Думаю, камелопард о чем-то знает, — негромко ответила Луна, которая все еще разглядывала свои руки и не смотрела на Джинни. — Но недостаточно. Он напал на меня, хотя я не имею никакого отношения к превращению.

— Допустим, что все это — правда, — перебила Ломбардис, которая явно не могла больше молчать. — С чего бы ему нападать на другую сестру? Мы не нашли никаких свидетельств, что они недавно контактировали друг с другом.

— Чтобы запланировать подобное, нужны годы, — отозвалась Луна мечтательным голосом, достаточно похожим на ее обычный тон, и из-за этого Джинни стало до боли грустно. — Пришлось бы покупать книги, общаться со специалистами, охотиться за редкими ингредиентами.

— Ты знаешь, как они это сделали? — тихо спросила Джинни.

Луна ощупала кусочек скальпа, словно пыталась разбудить скрытые в нем воспоминания.

— Основываясь на этом, я знаю, как они должны были это сделать. Но не детали. Что им требовалось долгое время, и больше, чем один человек.

Джинни кивнула. Жаль, что так трудно понять все нюансы скорби на лице Луны и как поднять ей настроение. Джинни не могла понять даже того, печалит ли Луну превращение, или то, что волшебное существо было на самом деле пострадавшим человеком, или же то, что ужасный кампелопард все еще шатается где-то рядом, рыщет в поисках новой жертвы.

«Они не бросают охотиться, обозначив жертву, сказала она. Должно быть, он решил, что Ромула Лестрейндж мертва, иначе она не осталась бы в живых. Он вернется и снова нападет на Луну».

Джинни подошла к той и взяла за руку. Луна подняла голову и слегка покачнула ей.

— Не надо защищать меня от авроров.

— Знаю. Но я хочу защитить тебя от всего.

Печаль слетела с Луны, словно маска, и она выпустила из пальцев скальп. И протянула руку так легко, что Джинни не ощутила прикосновения к собственному лбу, только увидела. Она моргнула, и пальцы Луны скользнули ниже, тогда Джинни издала дрожащий смешок.

Но, прежде чем она успела хоть что-то сказать, Ломбардис требовательно спросила:

— И что нам теперь делать? Может, составим план, как запереть камелопарда в клетку или уничтожить его?

Неважно, что Джинни она нравилась как аврор. Больше всего она жалела, что Ломбардис не находилась где-нибудь подальше и под Силенцио. Луна замерла, опустив руку, а потом повернулась, окинув пустым взглядом комнату.

— Убить его? Он был человеком.

— Теперь уже нет. Стоит подумать о том, как защитить людей, которые все еще остаются ими.

— Но это существо. С ним надо обращаться хорошо.

— Вы твердили, что они все равно потом растворяются в магии. Не вижу смысла беспокоиться о том, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь.

Луна казалась такой печальной, что Джинни встала перед ней.

— Может, поговорим об этом потом? — спросила она, глядя только на Ломбардис, чтобы той пришлось в ответ посмотреть на Джинни. — Мы можем составить план, когда обнаружим самого камелопарда.

Аврор Ломбардис замерла, потом наклонила голову.

— В то же время я собираюсь проверить все тщательней и выяснить, кого именно из своих знакомых Роуз Лестрейндж могла принести в жертву.

Она метнулась прочь и завопила на своих подчиненных почти так же, как делал Вуд.

Джинни не успела даже вздохнуть с облегчением, как рука Луны опустилась на ее плечо. Не дав Джинни повернуться, Луна наклонилась и выдохнула ей на ухо:

— Думаю, нам с тобой есть что обсудить.

И, черт побери, если после этих слов сердце не затанцевало, словно барабанная палочка. Но Джинни кивнула.

— Конечно.


	5. Личное пространство

— Ты изобрела довольно много заклинаний.

Джинни обняла ладонями чашку с горячим шоколадом — в нем было так много сливок, что его стоило бы назвать «сливколадом», — и кивнула. Луна сидела за столом напротив. Она пригласила Джинни к себе — неожиданно. В министерстве полным-полно мест, где они смогли бы поговорить.

«Ну ладно, — пришлось признать Джинни, когда Луна уставилась на нее почти горящими глазами, — там это вышло бы не настолько интимно». А если Луна хотела сказать хотя бы половину того, чего ожидала Джинни…

Она так быстро отхлебнула горячий шоколад, что обожгла губы и закашлялась. Пришлось отставить чашку.

— У тебя много заклинаний.

— Да, — ответила Джинни, наконец догадавшись, о чем именно хочет поговорить Луна. Чаще всего понять это было трудно. Они отлично общались с помощью кивков, жестов и замечаний Луны, отвечать на которые Джинни не утруждалась — да и как? Но потом Луна потребовала слов. Настоящих.

И трудных.

— Думаю, тебе стоит подумать, стоит ли пользоваться ими.

— Я использую их, чтобы раскрывать дела, — ответила сбитая с толку Джинни. Луна знала об этом. Они вместе работали над многими делами.

— Но они магически истощают тебя. И от них у тебя в животе плетозмейки.

Джинни, как всегда, пропустила непонятную часть мимо ушей и сосредоточилась на понятной.

— Так и есть. Но это часть работы. А с тем заклинанием, о котором ты говоришь, вышло гораздо хуже, потому что я долгое время его не накладывала. Лучшее решение — использовать их почаще, чтобы я привыкла к дани, которую они взимают с моего волшебства.

Луна сжала чашку так крепко, что Джинни удивилась, как же та не треснула.

— А как насчет дани, которую должна платить я?

— В смысле? Если ты о том, что пришлось меня ловить, то чаще всего такого не случается…

Луна опустила чашку и, поднявшись, неторопливо пошла к выходу из кухни. Джинни тоже встала, не уверенная, почему этот довод настолько хуже остальных, но готовая попытаться все исправить.

— Луна! Я только хотела сказать…

Но потом поняла, что Луна просто обходит стол. Тот был настолько велик, что казалось, будто она идет к дверям. Но Луна, даже не посмотрев Джинни в глаза, положила ладони ей на плечи, наклонилась и поцеловала.

Джинни изумленно раскрыла рот, и язык Луны моментально нырнул именно туда, где больше всего требовался. Джинни едва успела отставить чашку, которая оставалась у нее в руках, и запустила пальцы Луне в волосы. Мерлин, она на грани обморока.

Луна потянула ее в сторону, пока Джинни не коснулась спиной стены. Потом опустила руку на плечо, но затем, снова зарывшись пальцами в волосы, поцеловала Джинни так крепко, что стукнулась зубами о ее зубы. Джинни едва не задохнулась.

Исключительно подходящий Луне способ целоваться. Такой чудесный.

— Теперь, когда все твое внимание сосредоточено на мне, — сказала, отстранившись, Луна и посмотрела Джинни прямо в глаза, словно продолжался обычный разговор, — именно поэтому все так усложняется, когда ты накладываешь такие заклинания и потом валишься на пол.

Джинни, раскрасневшаяся и с припухшими от поцелуев губами, кивнула, не зная, чего и ожидать. Затем повернулась к столу. Луна провела ее туда, глядя на Джинни прищурившись, как будто ожидала, что та снова упадет в обморок.

«Что ж, мне хотелось настоящего ее внимания. Это… сильно. Но по-настоящему».

— Мы понимаем друг друга? — спросила Луна и села на соседний стул, не напротив. Волосы ее текуче спадали на плечи. То, что она села рядом, почему-то заставило кожу покрыться мурашками, как будто Луна сбросила пижаму. Джинни, сглотнув, кивнула и, прежде чем отвести глаза, остановила взгляд на Луне.

— Хорошо. Тогда скажи, если снова собираешься использовать их в этом деле.

Джинни дернулась. «И снова в животе плетозмейки вместо бабочек».

— Не знаю. Если ты права и они превратили человека в камелопарда, придется выяснить, кем был этот человек. И единственным способом могут стать мои заклинания.

— Пусть авроры занимаются расследованием.

— Ну, я не собираюсь им мешать, — ответила Джинни слегка ошарашенно: то ли из-за того, как Луна продолжала смотреть на нее, то ли из-за твердости в ее голосе. — Просто буду работать одновременно с ними. И порой мои заклинания становятся единственным источником уверенности.

— Это не значит, что нужно накладывать их.

— Но если мы захотим узнать, кем был человек, которого Роуз и Ромула принесли в жертву…

— Авроры смогут его найти. Авроры обучались искать такое. Почему ты считаешь, что заклинания — единственный надежный для всех способ?

Жалобы, которые многие годы адресовали ей авроры, очень походили на сказанное и тоном, и содержанием, потому Джинни моментально разозлилась. Но все же совладала с собой и сказала:

— Всегда лучше, когда над делом работает много людей, по крайней мере, есть кто-то про запас. Не знаю, сколько запасных авроров могут взяться за это дело.

— Но запасной тебя у меня нет!

Джинни словно кто-то подхватил и встряхнул, как тряпку. Но она осталась сидеть ровно, потому что по-другому было никак, и ничего не сказала, потому что сказать ей было нечего.

Луна протянула руку и не спеша провела пальцем по щеке Джинни: словно скульптор, изучавший очертания статуи, которую намеревался создать.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Вот такого я точно не ожидала услышать.

— Тогда ты, должно быть, глухая.

И, сразу после этих слов, Луна двинулась вперед так решительно, что Джинни едва не свалилась со стула. Обняла и поцеловала настолько крепко, что заболел язык. Джинни, вся дрожа, вцепилась в ее шею, в волосы, в руки. Луна оставалась здесь! Не уходила прочь! Понимала все правильно.

— Я не ханорт, — нежно пробормотала Луна прямо Джинни в ключицу. — Я не исчезну, как только ты перестанешь в меня верить.

Джинни ни разу не слышала о ханортах, но с благодарностью выпустила Луну из объятий и пошевелила пальцами, разминая их.

— Я… я и не ждала, что ты окажешься такой, — прошептала она и нежно обхватила пальцами подбородок Луны. — Мне так давно этого хотелось.

— Теперь все твое. Знаешь, как давно этого же хотелось мне? — Луна запустила пальцы Джинни в волосы, потом очертила кончиками горло, как будто обводила воротник или ожерелье. — Мне казалось, что ты не обращаешь на меня внимания, чтобы не смущать.

— Но я тоже тебя хотела! — жалобно возразила Джинни, когда Луна толкнула ее на стул.

— И никогда этого не показывала.

Нечестный довод! Джинни едва не застонала и от сказанного, и от того, как Луна отстранилась, пытаясь достать второй стул, как исчезла из зоны досягаемости.

— Ну конечно, показывала! То, как касалась тебя, как пыталась защитить от камелопарда, а порой напрямую спрашивала, не встречаешься ли ты с кем-нибудь.

— Но ты делала это, когда мы снаружи поджидали одуванчиковых фей. Конечно же, я не могла ответить на подобный вопрос, когда вокруг полно одуванчиковых фей. Знаешь, как бы меня потом дразнили?

Со вздохом Джинни откинулась на спинку стула — та поддерживала ее теперь, как раньше — руки Луны. Сузив глаза, она лениво поглядывала на Луну, на то, как та наклонилась, словно снова пытаясь подхватить Джинни.

— Не слишком-то много я знаю об одуванчиковых феях.

— Зато узнаешь обо мне.

Джинни вздрогнула. Боже, какой же мокрой она стала после этих слов!

— Ну конечно, — сказала она и протянула руку. — Может, подойдешь? Так я смогу показать, сколько уже успела узнать.

Луна лениво улыбнулась. Джинни давно уже взялась бы за нее, увидь такую улыбку раньше. А потом Луна запустила пальцы в волосы, приглаживая и перебирая их — какими же светлыми они были! Какими прямыми.

— Тебе нравятся мои волосы? — прошептала Луна.

— Они чудесны.

Довольная ответом, Луна подошла ближе и встала так, чтобы колени Джинни очутились у нее между ног. Джинни придвинулась и поцеловала ее в шею, а Луна, вздохнув, запрокинула голову.

— Знаешь, мне нравится, когда меня туда целуют.

Продолжая целовать, Джинни скользнула ладонью под грудь Луны и осторожно приподняла, потом пошевелила пальцами туда-назад, пока не нащупала сосок. Луна, наклонившись вперед, едва не свалилась с ее колен. Выдохнула, затаила дыхание, снова выдохнула — в ровном, как прибой, ритме.

— И, знаешь, мне нравится, когда меня там трогают.

Ее слова, по мнению Джинни, звучали слишком разборчиво. Она сжала пальцы, прижалась губами крепче, и Луна, дернувшись, схватила Джинни за руку.

— Знаешь… знаешь…

«По крайней мере, она не может закончить фразу», — довольно подумала Джинни и прикусила кожу. Луна тут же выгнула спину, все жилы на шее туго натянулись. Потом Джинни нежно опустила ее на пол и сама скользнула со стула вниз, к ней.

Луна так проворно ускользала из рук, что Джинни поначалу было трудно. Но потом она поняла, как стоит действовать: нырнула ладонью под юбку и взялась за пуговицы на блузе, а потом и вовсе расстегнула ее, обнажив грудь — и у нее вышло, ведь Луна почти замерла.

— Ты чудесна, — едва слышно выдохнула та, зажмурившись.

Джинни ощупывала взглядом кожу Луны, бледную почти до боли. Потом протянула руку и медленно погладила ее нежные, выступающие ребра. Провела пальцами вверх, к левой груди, обвела сосок и поднялась к ключице.

Кожа была такой нежной, и нежными же были стоны Луны — от каждого прикосновения.

Джинни отстранилась и села, но только чтобы расстегнуть собственную блузу: пальцы дрожали так сильно, что в итоге она просто порвала ее. Но то, как стонала Луна, рвало Джинни на части гораздо сильнее. Она опустилась прямо на нее — грудь к груди, — и прижалась настолько крепко, настолько безжалостно, насколько хватило сил.

Луна издала гортанный возглас, который Джинни задолго до всего этого, до настоящей Луны, связала бы с одним из ее волшебных созданий. Она положила руку Джинни на спину, и, пока они, прижавшись тесно-тесно, раскачивались и скользили, держалась за нее, а потом Джинни наклонилась и согрела дыханием место, которого она уже касалась — прямо над ключицей.

Луна широко раскрыла глаза и потянулась, чтобы сорвать с себя брюки.

Джинни тихо рассмеялась и откатилась в сторону — так она могла ощущать себя комфортнее, даже спокойно, пока Луна расстегивала пуговицы. «Я знаю, что мы собираемся делать». Встретив взгляд Луны, она улыбнулась страсти, пылающей в нем. «Я знаю, с кем собираюсь остаться».

Избавиться от брюк оказалось легче, чем от блузок, пусть даже пришлось подергаться, чтобы снять их, и то же самое сделать с бедрами Луны. Потом Джинни стащила с нее белье — совсем простое — и скользнула пальцами прямо внутрь.

Луна сжала бедрами ее руку и быстро, почти встревоженно задышала. Глядя на нее, Джинни терпеливо выжидала и одним пальцем поглаживала гладкую плоть, которой касалась.

В конце концов Луна кивнула, и Джинни, наклонившись, поцеловала ее, а затем ввела пальцы глубже и медленно раздвинула их.

Она опустилась ниже — от этих движений Луна снова задрожала и дернула ногами, — и окинула взглядом всю ее: раскрасневшееся лицо, раскинувшиеся на полу золотистые волосы, все. Зажмурившись, Джинни долгим, нежным движением провела языком по розовато-красной коже прямо перед ней.

— Джинни!

Но она была слишком занята, чтобы слушать. Луна хваталась за волосы, за доски пола, за ножки стола, не в силах справиться с охватившими ее ощущениями. И Джинни знала: именно она и вызвала их. Потянувшись вперед, она не давала им угаснуть, вылизывала, и вылизывала, и вылизывала.

Как же давно она об этом мечтала! И едва не кончила, хоть Луна еще ее и не коснулась.

К тому моменту, когда ее кожа поблескивала от влажности — от ее собственной и от языка Джинни, — Луна неожиданно схватила Джинни за волосы и оттащила прочь. Та попыталась сдавленно возмутиться, но, когда прелести Луны оказались вне досягаемости, скорее завопила. Покачав головой, Джинни только и смогла, что смотреть, как Луна стряхивает ее со своих бедер обратно на пол с усилием, способным дать возможность увернуться с пути нападающего нунду — Джинни видела, как Луна такое делает.

— Как ты…

Луна обернулась и запечатала ей рот поцелуем, выдыхая через нос так резко, словно торопясь прочь от того самого нунду. И теперь за дело взялись уже ее пальцы — скользнули внутрь, и Джинни, задрожав, едва не лишилась чувств, а потом раздвинула шире ноги. Луна тихонько застонала — звук, похожий на тот, что она уже издавала, а может, другой.

— Вместе, — сказала Луна. Джинни вытаращила глаза, не понимая. Луна фыркнула и снова развернула ее, подтаскивая ноги и задницу Джинни ближе к своим губам, потом опустила голову. В то же время она приподняла, или дернула, или что-либо там сделала со своими бедрами, чтобы приблизить их ко рту Джинни, указывая, чего именно ей хочется.

— О. точно, — пробормотала Джинни, чувствуя себя немного глупо. Ну конечно, будет лучше, если они сделают это вместе. Точно.

И все же, когда язык Луны нырнул внутрь, Джинни показалось, что будет совсем нелегко. Она подпрыгнула и ударилась носом о тазовую кость. Луна рассмеялась — безошибочно понятный звук, пускай даже ее рот был занят, — и дразняще вонзила ногти ей в бедро.

Ну, Джинни ей покажет! Или им. Или самой себе. И продолжила, осторожно помогая себе пальцами, когда знала, что не поцарапает Луну.

Неимоверное наслаждение буравило Джинни. И удваивалось. Конечно, именно Луна его доставляла — вспышки, рождавшиеся в паху и заливавшие жаром грудь, неспособность сдержать дрожь, то, как сжимались, как невольно подавались вперед бедра…

Но знание, что и она сама доставляет то же самое Луне, что той хочется именно этого, захлестывало Джинни громадной волной самодовольства и удовлетворенности. Пылало так, словно Джинни оседлала «Молнию».

Соединяясь, ощущения вращались все быстрее, поднимались в груди все выше, опаляя ребра. Джинни резко и сильно вздрогнула — она знала, что случится, когда они доберутся до самого сердца, когда сольются воедино.

И вот они слились. Джинни кончила, прижалась лицом теснее и, содрогаясь, сжала голову Луны ногами. Господи, вот это было хорошо. Наслаждение рвало ее на части и снова соединяло воедино, снова…

Ответный оргазм Луны почти обжег ей язык, и Джинни, отбросив себялюбие, активнее заработала языком, пока Луна не стала издавать скорее болезненные, а не возбужденные стоны. Тогда Джинни медленно отстранилась. Прокатившийся оргазм с неторопливой дрожью отступал. Она подмигнула Луне, и это, казалось, заняло целую бездну времени.

С другой стороны, Луна в ответ криво улыбнулась. Протянув руку, она провела пальцем по щеке Джинни — обводя след воображаемой слезы.

— Думаю, все твои плетозмейки убрались прочь, — счастливо заявила она.

— Не… плохо, — ответила Джинни. Голос тянулся, как смола.

— Так и есть, — сказала Луна тоном, не предполагающим сомнений, даже намека на сомнения, а затем перевернулась и крепко прижалась к Джинни. Это было не слишком удобно, учитывая, какими крепкими были объятия Луны, но все равно. Джинни уснула прежде, чем задумалась о том, как будет чувствовать себя ее шея утром, после сна на твердых досках.


	6. Искупление камелопарда

Никакая еда не могла утолить этот голод. Луна приготовила овсянку и принесла к ней фрукты, потом — тосты с маслом и джемом, потом — сконы, потом — влажные, пропитанные печенья, потом — колбаски, а потом подала смесь из сбитых сливок, которую, подумалось Джинни, она готовила для какого-то другого блюда.

Но это не имело значения. Чего Джинни действительно хотелось, что наверняка утолило бы ее жажду, находилось на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но они не могли себе этого позволить — не хватило бы времени, нужно было возвращаться в министерство. Джинни из-за этого дулась, и ей было плевать, заметит это кто-то или нет.

«Ну, здесь это можем заметить только мы с Луной», — наконец признала она, когда Луна в третий раз встретилась с ней глазами и одарила загадочной, довольной улыбкой.

— Ты выглядишь куда счастливее, чем вчера. Ты что, бросила ухающим цаплям соль за окно, пока я не видела?

Джинни рассмеялась и отставила кофе. С чаем и тыквенным соком они уже почти покончили.

— Нет. Просто… я теперь знаю, что тоже тебе нравлюсь, и из-за этого как будто любила и тосковала по тебе все это время совсем не зря.

На миг Джинни показалось, что она сказала что-то не так, потому что лицо Луны залил румянец, а улыбка растаяла. Но в следующую секунду стало ясно: та улыбка растаяла, чтобы ее место смогла занять гораздо более широкая и чудесная.

Луна осторожно провела пальцами по ее волосам, наблюдая, как Джинни вздрагивает и жмурится от ее прикосновений.

— Твоя любовь, твоя тоска ни за что не оказались бы зря.

— Теперь легко говорить, — прошептала, не открывая глаз, Джинни. На самом деле она боялась, что ее слова прозвучат слишком требовательно и отпугнут Луну.

— Прекрати. — Луна хлопнула ее по щеке, и это могло бы сойти за пощечину, если бы Джинни не так беззаветно доверяла Луне. Она открыла глаза и моргнула.

— Что прекратить?

— Дурацкую хандру о прошлом. Из-за этого у тебя в животе заведется даже больше плетозмеек, чем в прошлый раз! Теперь мы вместе. Ты рискнула и получила награду. А я знаю, что не потеряю тебя из-за заклинания или аврорского дела, за которое ты взялась, хоть и не была обязана. Расслабься.

Не сводя с Луны глаз, Джинни медленно кивнула. Не нужно было знать, что же такое плетозмейки — а Джинни понятия о них не имела, — чтобы осознавать ее правоту. Луна и сама наверняка чувствовала облегчение, учитывая, что она многие годы беспокоилась о Джинни и пыталась привлечь ее внимание.

«Просто не тем способом, которые воспользовался бы для этого кто-то другой», — подумала со влюбленной улыбкой Джинни и снова пригубила чай.

— Что будем делать с делом о камелопарде? Раз уж ты не хочешь, чтобы я снова пользовалась заклинаниями, — спросила она.

— Все довольно просто, — ответила Луна и опустошила в чашку пакетик сахара. На самом деле, скорее в горшочек — у него была крышка. Джинни села ровнее и вздернула бровь, но Луна так и продолжала смотреть на высыпающийся сахар, поглощенная в это занятие.

«Что ж, Луна не была бы Луной, если бы не поступала так», — признала Джинни. И на этот раз дождалась, пока Луна не отвлечется от поглотившего ее дела и не поднимет взгляд, и потом повторила вопрос:

— Так что мы будем делать?

— Приманим камелопарда к нам, — сказала Луна, склоняясь над глиняным горшочком. — Только я сначала поплачу сюда. Камелопарды любят слезы с сахаром.

Джинни раскрыла рот, потом снова закрыла. Она задала вопрос, и Луна ответила. Теперь стоит посидеть спокойно и подождать, чем все закончится.

***

— Но это ничего не скажет о том, кем именно был раньше камелопард, верно?

— А разве нет? — Луна остановилась перед Джинни, отклонив голову назад. Через улицу от них находился дом, где погибла Роуз Лестрейндж, и Джинни пришлось восхититься блеском волос Луны и тем, как они спадают в этот самый миг ей на спину. Именно пришлось: волосы так блестели, что захватили все внимание Джинни и никак не хотели отпускать. — Думаю, мы легко это выясним.

— Если ты это сделаешь, — признала с легким кивком Джинни. В каком-то смысле доверие к Луне все упрощало. Можно было не беспокоиться о политике аврората, о том, не обидит ли она кого и не нарушит ли какой-то незнакомый закон. Можно было просто смотреть, как Луна открывает крышку и высыпает из горшочка смешанный со слезами сахар на землю.

— А теперь что нам делать? — спросила Джинни и тут же наморщила нос: Луна добавила в сахарную кучу кое-что еще. Сок большого лилового плода, вонявшего так сильно, что, запри Джинни кто-нибудь в комнате с этим фруктом, она потеряла бы сознание.

— Теперь? Ждать. — Небрежно махнув палочкой, Луна установила барьерное заклятье, зеленое — Джинни раньше такого не видела, — и вернулась обратно по собственным следам.

— Думаю, ты и сама изобретаешь заклинания, — пробормотала Джинни и уселась с ней рядом на бордюр.

— Не изобретаю.

Луна искренне изумилась и так широко раскрыла глаза, что Джинни могла бы разглядеть сквозь них изнанку ее черепа.

— Тогда откуда это заклятье? — Джинни стукнула костяшками пальцев по растянувшемуся перед ними барьеру, такому сверкающе-зеленому, словно сделанному из уплотненного льда.

— Нашла. В книге. — Джинни продолжала сверлить ее взглядом, и Луна наконец, кивнув, признала: — В книге, которую нашла в глубине джунглей Уэльса, на развалинах, охраняемых волшебными кобрами.

— В Уэльсе нет никаких джунглей.

— Потому что ты не знаешь, где именно их искать. Нужно повернуть в сторону и выступить из этого мира…

От недоверия и радости Джинни хихикнула и уперлась лбом в барьер.

— Я собираюсь получить массу удовольствия, учась у тебя. А если захочешь выучить какое-нибудь мое заклятье, просто попроси.

— Я хочу узнать кое-что другое, — сказала Луна, и глаза ее казались спокойными, большими и блестящими. — Почему ты так долго плясала вокруг меня и не приударила за другой женщиной, поняв, что я не отвечу? Я даже не знала, что тебе нравятся женщины. Думала, ты вернешься к мозгошмыгам.

— Понятия не имела, что у мозгошмыгов тоже есть мужчины и женщины, — мягко отозвалась Джинни, пока ее живот наполнялся — скорее всего тем, что Луна называла «плетозмейками».

— Ну, в данном случае, у того мужчины, с которым, как мне казалось, ты станешь встречаться, так много мозгошмыгов, что ты могла бы с тем же успехом встречаться с ними, — ответила, дернув плечами, Луна и поправила волосы. Потом заглянула за барьер, и Джинни сделала то же, неожиданно задаваясь вопросом, не слишком ли они шумят — камелопард ведь может подкрасться к ним незаметно.

— Ничего не может ни увидеть нас, ни учуять за этой преградой, — успокоительно сказала Луна. — Даже маггловские экипажи проедут прямо сквозь нас.

Что ж, может, так и есть, и все же Джинни не торопилась получить подобный опыт.

— Ты имеешь в виду Гарри, так? Это у него куча мозгошмыгов? Но мне казалось, что Гарри тебе нравится.

— С мозгошмыгами это никак не связано.

Джинни с признательностью кивнула.

— Ну, мама хочет, чтобы я встречалась с Гарри, и он сам порой так себя ведет, как будто тоже этого хочет. Но я уже много лет знаю, что мне нравятся женщины, и хотела встречаться с тобой. Не с ним.

— Тогда стоит ему рассказать.

— Знаю, — вздохнула Джинни. — Но, если честно, он так долго обходился без того, чтобы даже взглянуть на меня, что вряд ли стоит беспокоиться именно насчет него. Дело в маме. Она просто так не оставит мысли о внуках по фамилии Поттер.

— Почему она так сильно их хочет?

— Говорит, что каждая женщина мечтает посмотреть на детей своей дочери. — Джинни выглянула из-за барьера еще раз, но, как и раньше, никакой камелопард не крался и не пытался понюхать сахар. — Не знаю. У нее и так уже уйма внуков. Может, она бы меньше страдала из-за того, что я не хочу детей, если бы у нее была еще одна дочь, замужняя.

— Многим матерям не удается увидеть, как их дочери растят детей. Например, моей.

Джинни перехватило дыхание. Это было неосмотрительно. Она протянула руку.

— Луна…

— Она была здесь, пока была здесь, — сказала Луна и, не глядя через барьер, нежными пальцами коснулась внутренней стороны запястья Джинни. — Думаю, ты захочешь посидеть тихо, пусть преграда и не дает звукам выбраться наружу. И камелопард тоже здесь.

Безо всяких причин после этих слов кровь в жилах схватилась льдом. Джинни неуклюже повернулась, не поднимаясь с колен, и потом вспомнила, что пыталась вести себя тихо. Но все же могла только смотреть, как камелопард медленно подходит ближе.

Это был крупный, неповоротливый зверь, одновременно мощный бык и пятнистый крадущийся леопард, и он принюхивался так, словно мог бы учуять что-то, кроме сахара. Он вертел головой, и его рога поблескивали. Прищурившись, Джинни заметила, что линия его плеч уже как будто слегка размылась.

«Луна права. Они не могут существовать долго».

Но камелопард был еще достаточно плотным, чтобы похрустывать на ходу гравием. Подойдя к барьеру, зверь опустил голову и лизнул сахар.

Луна подождала, пока не закончится сахар, и камелопард не начнет нюхать в поисках крошек землю. Тогда она встала и с мягким, непреклонным лицом шагнула через преграду.

— Луна, — негромко простонала Джинни и, выбравшись из ловушки, шагнула следом. Камелопард поднял голову и попросту замер. Он, кажется, не знал, что делать, когда человек идет к нему сам, по своей воле.

Но в любую секунду зверь мог все же принять решение, и Джинни не собиралась бросать Луну в тот момент, когда он это сделает.

Камелопард вздернул губы, обнажая клыки. Он уже начал опускать голову, скребя копытами и лапами землю. Луна остановилась, но скорее потому, что зверь загораживал ей путь, а не из-за страха. Джинни поторопилась и встала рядом.

— Роланда, — мягко произнесла Луна.

И камелопард замер, словно Луна наложила на него особенно мощные замораживающие чары. Джинни вытаращила глаза. Потом осторожно навела палочку на камелопарда, решив, что таким способом Луна отвлекает его.

Но та остановила Джинни, положив руку ей на локоть.

— Не заклинай ее. Она не виновата, что ее нашли и принесли в жертву. Это Роланда Лестрейндж, третья сестра Роуз и Ромулы.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Джинни не могла понять: ничего в расследовании не могло указать на это Луне даже намеком. Разве что она воспользовалась одним из заклятий, за которые ругалась на Джинни.

— Не знала, пока не оказалась здесь. Но это же логично, разве нет? Камелопард напал именно на них, хотя со времен войны они прятались и не лезли в неприятности. — Луна обернулась к камелопарду, и Джинни вздрогнула. Как же просто, пугающе легко было забыть о звере, который припал перед ними к земле. — Кем бы еще он мог быть?

— Так ты не знала, что это она, и использовала имя для отвлечения?

— Да. — Луна бросила на Джинни смущенный взгляд.

Открыв рот, Джинни вздохнула и закрыла его. Слишком уж много времени придется потратить, чтобы высказаться насчет лицемерия Луны, а она все равно не поймет, в чем проблема.

— Теперь мы знаем, кто она, — сказала Джинни, безуспешно пытаясь разглядеть в камелопарде хоть что-то от женщины, — что будем с ней делать?

— Ты же в курсе, что она долго не проживет? — мягко спросила Луна и погладила пальцами мех между рогов. Камелопард уставился на нее, не веря, что Луна это сделала. Джинни знала, как это бывает. Она сама тоже не могла поверить, что Луна это сделала. — Камелопарды растворяются в магии. Всегда. Именно так и происходит.

— Знаю.

— Мы немногое сможем сделать для нее. — Во взгляде Луны плескалась неистовая грусть, а еще тревога — и тревоги было гораздо больше, чем когда они с Джинни занимались любовью. — Хотя мы можем отвести ее туда, где ей будет хорошо — все то время, которое ей осталось.

— Не думаешь, что авроры потребуют, чтобы ее привлекли за убийства?

— И какую же справедливость они предлагают? Что они делают с вампирами или оборотнями, которые убивают кого-то, пусть даже случайно?

Вздрогнув, Джинни кивнула. Она поняла, о чем говорит Луна. То, что камелопард был человеком, которого принесли в жертву и превратили в зверя другие люди, для авроров ничего не будет значить. Только решат, что лучше будет уничтожить камелопарда до того, как та растает, чтобы она не смогла направить свои боль и ярость на кого-то другого.

«Только послушайте! Я даже про себя называю камелопарда «она», пускай и не вижу в ней ничего человеческого».

— Не уверена, что стану и дальше работать с аврорами, — сказала Джинни, а Луна высыпала в ладонь прозрачные кристаллы политого слезами сахара и протянула камелопарду. — Я не… ну, ладно, просто возьму отпуск. Иногда это правильно, помогать им. Но не на этот раз.

Луна улыбнулась ей и почесала камелопарду рог.

— Кто у нас хорошая Роланда? — заворковала она. — Хорошая Роланда пойдет с Луной и посмотрит на место, где ей будет хорошо до последних минут?

«Множество людей решили бы, что она сумасшедшая, — думала Джинни, идя следом за Луной и камелопардом, шаг за шагом, к точке аппарации. — Но, боже мой, только посмотрите на нее. Другой мне и вовсе не надо».

***

Луна аппарировала их всех — включая камелопарда, насчет которого, честно говоря, Джинни не была уверена, получится ли, — на огромный поросший травой луг, покрытый грязными выбоинами, тут и там росли деревья, и ни намека на человеческое жилье. Джинни с любопытством огляделась. Она не знала, что это за место, но камелопард поднял голову и понюхал воздух.

— Здесь нет людей, — сказала Луна, погладив на этот раз камелопарду бок. Зверь был слишком занят разнюхиванием и не обратил внимания. — Здесь никто не станет охотиться на тебя, пока ты ждешь… конца.

Голос ее сорвался, и стало ясно, как тяжело Луне это говорить, но камелопарду было все равно. Может, она реагировала только на тон и некоторые слова, решила Джинни, как большинство животных.

Камелопард мягко погарцевала прочь, странно и вразнобой переступая лапами и копытами. Снова понюхала воздух, а потом опустила голову и стала щипать траву, словно сильно проголодалась.

— Я думала, они не едят, — пробормотала Джинни.

Луна опустила голову ей на плечо.

— Ее с ума сводило присутствие людей. Конечно, потому что она сама — принесенный в жертву человек. Стоило раньше об этом подумать. — С кажущимся недоверием Луна покачала головой. — Обычно камелопардов могут вывести из себя только определенные вещи, которые были рядом в момент их появления. Неудивительно, что она нападала.

— Но мы же здесь, и мы люди.

— Прислушайся к воздуху, Джинни, — Луна обняла пальцами ее подбородок, — прислушайся к ветру.

Джинни попыталась, хотя и не знала, что именно слушает, а еще ей все равно мешал резкий хруст, с которым камелопард жевал траву. Но она начала слышать, о чем говорила Луна. Над лугом ветер дул так слабо, как будто воздух здесь был тяжелее и чище. А потом Джинни почувствовала, что исчез шум — шум, который она так долго слышала, что перестала замечать.

— Здесь чего-то… не хватает? — Было ужасно неприятно говорить так неуверенно.

— Людей. Нашего волшебства. — Со вздохом Луна оперлась о Джинни и повела рукой, словно раскачивая невидимую дверь. — Здесь никто не колдует. Я случайно нашла это место, когда следила за бундящей шицей. Сюда можно аппарировать, приносить волшебные вещи вроде наших палочек, но оно отторгает любое колдовство.

Джинни закрыла глаза и неглубоко вздохнула, откинув голову назад.

— Здесь так мирно.

— Именно то, что надо, — ответила Луна. Они стояли бок о бок, глядя, как камелопард щиплет траву и уходит все дальше. Копыта и лапы теперь ступают гармонично, решила Джинни, а не вразнобой. Камелопард, может, и выглядела неуклюжим силуэтом, дурацким на фоне зеленой травы, но теперь уже — вполне естественным.

— Как думаешь, что с ней будет дальше? — наконец пробормотала Джинни. — Она вырвется отсюда и снова станет нападать на людей?

Волосы Луны поблескивали в солнечных лучах, спадая на плечи.

— Нет, не думаю, — добавила она: может, потому, что Джинни выглядела не слишком-то убежденной. — Здесь она наконец в мире, а сестер больше нет — так или иначе. Ей больше некому мстить.

Джинни теснее прижалась к Луне и ответила:

— Как-нибудь стоило бы сюда вернуться. Только нам вдвоем.

— Конечно, вернемся, — сказала Луна. Ее волосы скользнули по уху Джинни. — Только мы, и цветы, и трава, и оборотные сильфы.

Джинни усмехнулась.

***

— Что-что вы сделали со зверем-убийцей?

— Переместила туда, где он никого не потревожит, — с легкостью ответила Джинни. Наверное, заместитель главы аврората, громадный мужчина по фамилии Сильван, похожий на ходячую стену, мог бы запугать большинство людей. Но Джинни не была аврором и не стала на него реагировать. — Как обычно поступают с опасными животными.

— Но это животное убивало людей.

— И было принесенным в жертву человеком. Роландой Лестрейндж. — Глядя ему прямо в глаза, Джинни положила на стол папку с информацией о Роланде. Честно говоря, обнаружить это было совсем несложно, достаточно было начать. Имя, которое дала Луна, очень помогло в направлении поисков. — Полагаю, по законам кровной мести разрешается в таких случаях отвечать ударом на удар?

— Да что вы можете знать о законах кровной мести?

Джинни тонко улыбнулась, потому что понимала, что кроется за этим вопросом. Сильван не был из тех чистокровных, которые настроены против магглорожденных, но зато из тех, которые гордились знанием несуществующих более законов, приветствий, ушедших в небытие сто лет назад, причин гоблинских войн. А она была из Уизли и не подходила под описание «верного» человека, который мог бы знать подобное.

— Достаточно, чтобы зарабатывать себе такими делами на хлеб и понимать, когда вражда влияет на них. В этом деле Роуз и Ромула Лестрейндж совершили преступление против члена собственной семьи. Пострадавший член семьи, если не погибнет, может отомстить за себя. Авроры вмешиваются, только когда жертва умирает. Разве я не права, аврор Сильван?

Он уставился на нее, скрестив руки на груди, и запыхтел. Потом сказал:

— Выметайтесь.

«С радостью». Но Джинни не сказала этого вслух: пусть даже она и решила сейчас отказаться от работы с аврорами, то когда-нибудь может захотеть вернуться — когда сможет больше помочь правосудию и меньше связываться с заклятьями, которые так беспокоили Луну. Она кивнула Сильвану, только разозлив его еще сильнее, и вышла.

Луна ждала ее дома.

Но, прежде чем вернуться и увидеться с ней, Джинни нужно было поговорить еще с двумя людьми. Луна настояла — это было ее условие.

И, как пришлось признать Джинни, вполне разумное.

***

— Джинни? С тобой все хорошо? Закончила с тем опасным делом, над которым работала?

— Привет, мам. — Джинни стряхнула с мантии сажу и повернулась к маме. Ее лицо так избороздила усталость, что Джинни захотелось обнять маму и прижать к себе.

Почему бы и не сделать, если хочется?

Молли негромко фыркнула, когда Джинни обняла ее, но, отстранившись, она улыбнулась и стряхнула с лица Джинни несколько волосков.

— Ты в безопасности? Не нужно бояться, что за тобой кто-то гонится или пытается убить?

— Сейчас — нет. Мы с Луной разобрались с этим делом, оно теперь распутано. — Джинни кивнула в сторону обеденного стола. Примечательно, что мама была дома одна. Никаких нагромождений внуков, о которых нужно заботиться. — Но все же я хочу кое о чем с тобой поговорить. Ты не против?

— Конечно, нет.

И все же Молли, устроившись за столом, излучала неясную тревогу и напряженно разглядывала Джинни, как будто ожидала плохих новостей. Ведь ради хороших новостей обычно не нужно отдельно приезжать и обниматься.

С ее точки зрения, новость действительно могла быть плохой. Джинни села напротив и мягко, отчетливо произнесла:

— Мама, я совсем не собираюсь заводить детей.

Мама затаила дыхание, и на мгновение Джинни показалось, что ее глаза вот-вот наполнятся слезами. Но потом она упрямо дернула головой и ответила:

— Ты не можешь говорить это всерьез, Джинни. Не можешь. Ты же просто хочешь сказать, что не нашла пока нужного мужчину. Да и как, если ты даже не начинала искать? — Она наклонилась через стол и игриво похлопала Джинни по руке.

— Нет, я серьезно, мам. Никаких детей. Никакой свадьбы с Гарри. — Заколебавшись, Джинни взвесила слова, которые собиралась сказать, все-таки решилась, по той же причине, по которой не смягчила уже сказанное. Тогда мама точно поймет все правильно. — Никаких мужчин.

— Что… что ты хочешь сказать? Ты что, собираешься до конца дней своих оставаться одна?

— Нет. У меня уже есть кое-кто. Дело помогло мне найти Луну, и я поняла, что она тоже любит меня, так что не собираюсь с ней расставаться.

Молли вытаращилась на нее, словно Джинни начала дышать огнем. Потом сказала:

— Ну разумеется, Луна очень милая девочка, но вы не сможете пожениться.

— Так, как Билл и Флер — конечно, нет. Но мы просмотрели кое-какие древние обычаи, и я нашла тот, который понравился Луне, так что летом мы собираемся пожениться с помощью этого ритуала. — Джинни негромко фыркнула. Ей казалось, что придется ждать очень долго, прежде чем предложить что-то вроде брака, но Луна этим утром подошла к ней и показала книгу. — Мы бы хотели тебя пригласить.

— Но это… не может быть, Джинни. Ты так… молода.

Джинни не смогла сдержаться и закатила глаза.

— Чтобы выйти за мужчину, я достаточно взрослая, а за женщину — уже нет? Знаешь ли, мы с Луной ровесницы.

— Я хочу сказать… ты слишком молода, чтобы связывать себя древним ритуалом с женщиной, когда завтра можешь передумать и захотеть мужа и детей. Ты же знаешь, нельзя разорвать узы, наложенные древними ритуалами!

— Именно это и привлекает нас с Луной.

— Джинни… ты не можешь! Я так хотела, чтобы ты завела детей, и…

— А я не собираюсь, — сказала Джинни и взяла маму за руку. — Это окончательно, мам, и, пожалуйста, я не хочу сделать тебе больно. Я люблю тебя. Но это мой выбор, моя жизнь. Не твоя.

Молли сидела молча очень долго, и Джинни даже представить не могла, что она после этого скажет. Но она отвернулась и, опустив голову, всхлипнула.

Джинни вскочила, обежала стол и обняла маму. Все казалось таким знакомым и одновременно очень странным. Она всего раз делала это с мамой, когда погиб Фред, зато мама делала это с ней много, много раз.

В конце концов мамины всхлипы, стоны и вздохи сменились молчанием. Она вытерла лицо, а потом повернулась и коснулась плеча Джинни так, словно оно было изо льда, а Молли могла одним прикосновением растопить его.

— Я только хочу знать, что ты правда об этом думаешь, — прошептала она. — Что ты не сменишь мнение завтра. Не захочешь выйти замуж и завести детей.

— Не захочу. Может, это тебя не убедит, но это правда, мам.

Как будто прислушиваясь, Молли некоторое время сидела молча. Потом вздохнула.

— Да, я чувствую. Это правда. — Новый вздох, и потом она схватила Джинни в объятия и держала целую вечность, та даже начала задыхаться. — Только пообещай, что тщательно и долго все обдумаешь насчет древних уз, прежде чем наложить их. Это безвозвратно.

Джинни умудрилась улыбнуться.

— Одна из приятных составляющих ритуала, который выбрала Луна, то, что нужно ждать и медитировать, и, чтобы наложить их, нужно тоже много времени. Так что, прежде чем все случится, пройдет как минимум год.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Молли.

Джинни знала, что мама благодарит ее разве что за время на раздумья, и вполне может считать, что в процессе Джинни передумает, а может, и Луна. Но мама все еще оставалось мамой, и Джинни любила ее, так что решила посчитать, что она благодарит за правду.

«В свое время она привыкнет. Мама сильная. Она сможет привыкнуть ко многим вещам, и, возможно, рано или поздно будет рада за меня».

Итак, остался только один человек, с которым Джинни нужно было встретиться лицом к лицу.

***

— Джин? Ты наконец… в смысле, как дела?

«Ты наконец решила пойти со мной на свидание?» Пусть Гарри и прервал вопрос, Джинни знала, о чем именно он едва не спросил.

— Нет. — С Гарри, как и с мамой, Джинни не видела смысла в уклончивости и неясности. Кроме того, она не верила, что Гарри спит и видит, как бы жениться на ней. Она стряхнула с мантии новую порцию сажи и, не выходя из камина, добавила: — Я собираюсь жениться на женщине. Я лесбиянка, Гарри. Мужчины не по моей части. Я не могу встречаться с тобой.

Гарри все пялился и пялился. Джинни почти решила, что можно на этом закончить и просто уйти. Но Луна настояла — нужно было уточнить, все ли понятно тем, с кем она говорит, так что Джинни осталась.

Но она не ожидала, что Гарри метнется в сторону и пнет ножку одного из кресел. Джинни вздрогнула. Кресло было тяжелым, из красного дерева, как почти вся мебель, которую Гарри купил после войны. Он говорил, что хочет нечто долговечное.

— Гарри?

— Я хочу семью. И детей. Ты была моим лучшим вариантом.

Джинни попыталась обдумать и понять сказанное, но ее тут же охватило негодование. Она прищурилась.

— Так ты всерьез подразумеваешь, что собирался пригласить меня на свидание только потому, что тебе лень идти искать кого-то еще?

Гарри возмущенно уставился в ответ.

— Не лень! Просто… я знаю: ты самая лучшая, ты всегда рядом, и я думал, что нравлюсь тебе, так что…

— Именно это и называется ленью, Гарри. Ты же даже не влюблен в меня, так?

— Я хочу детей. — Гарри произносил слова так тихо, что Джинни едва слышала его сквозь треск пламени. — Всегда хотел. И пробыл достаточно долго без них.

— Тогда найди себе ту, которая тоже хочет детей, — ответила Джинни. Гарри подскочил, словно ее слова были жестоким нагоняем. — Ту, которую ты полюбишь, и которая тоже полюбит тебя в ответ. Я же люблю другого человека. Даже если бы мне нравились мужчины и я хотела детей, то стала бы не слишком-то хорошей женой.

Гарри только печально посмотрел на нее.

— И где же я должен найти ту, которая полюбит именно меня, а не то, что сможет купить на мои деньги?

— Придется поискать. — Честно говоря, это было одной из проблем, связанных со всей этой… схемой, сложившейся в маминой голове, насчет их с Гарри свадьбы и детей, решила Джинни. Удобно для всех, кроме, может, нее самой, но это не значило, что она имела значение для Гарри или сама мысль об этом ему нравилась. Неудивительно, что он довольно вяло приглашал Джинни на свидания. — Найдешь кого-нибудь.

— Не уверен.

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Рискни. У тебя неплохо это получалось раньше. Думаю, и до сих пор получается, — пришлось добавить: Джинни вспомнила о том, что рассказывал ей Гарри в прошлом году. — Просто не хочешь этого делать с семьей.

Гарри вздернул подбородок.

— Никогда нельзя растить детей там, где они подвергаются риску.

— Заодно и в браке без любви, когда один из родителей решил завести семью, потому что не хотел никого искать, — сказала Джинни. — И ты глубоко переживаешь по этому поводу. Значит, переживаешь гораздо сильнее, чем я. — Она заговорила мягче, заметив на его лице совершенное горе. — Ты наверняка найдешь ту, которая так же сильно хочет детей, как и ты, и полюбит тебя самого, я уверена в этом.

— Зато я не уверен.

— Придется поискать. — Джинни решила: она сделала все, что могла. Если Гарри до сих пор не понял, что она не станет встречаться с ним, не выйдет за него замуж, не станет матерью его детей, то и не поймет, что бы она ни сказала. — Я приглашу тебя, чтобы порадовать маму, на праздник скрепления уз, но пойму, если ты не захочешь прийти.

Он просто стоял и смотрел в сторону. Развернувшись, Джинни успела сделать пять шагов к камину, и тогда Гарри спросил:

— Кто это?

— Луна, — ответила Джинни и, прежде чем огонь охватил ее, на лице Гарри проступило сильнейшее изумление. Именно оно и дало понять, по крайней мере самой Джинни, что его исцеление уже началось.

***

Луна вышла ей навстречу с замысловатым полотном из травяных кос в руках. Джинни шагнула вперед — поцеловать ее, стараясь не зацепить полотно.

— Привет, — пробормотала она и попыталась сделать поцелуй таким же замысловатым.

Луна подняла траву, как щит, и Джинни отступила.

— Как все прошло?

— Мама расстроилась и попыталась сказать, что я еще передумаю, но расслабилась, когда поняла, что наложение древних уз протянется долго, — улыбнулась Джинни в ответ на улыбку Луны. — А Гарри… он изображал, что расстроился куда сильнее, чем на самом деле. Потому что хотел жениться на мне, раз уж я под рукой, раз уж я подруга, которая понимает его, ну и еще так удобнее. Теперь, когда ему придется поискать кого-то за пределами семьи Уизли, может, он найдет настоящую любовь.

Луна стояла и разглядывала Джинни, и ее лицо сияло, как ярко освещенное зеркало. Джинни нервно сглотнула. Может, она не выполнила каких-то требований, которые были у Луны?

Но та вздохнула и сказала:

— Хорошо, — и забросила сеть травяных кос Джинни на шею.

Джинни уставилась на сеть, коснулась одного из стеблей. Он был плотнее, чем ей казалось: былинки, сплетенные так крепко, что словно конца и края не было сложно вывязанным кругам.

— Чтобы привязать тебя к твоему телу. Уберечь от заклятий, которые ты используешь, и сомнений. И камелопардов.

Тогда Джинни пришлось обнять Луну и поцеловать, а та без возражений растаяла в ее руках. Негромко шуршала между ними трава, напоминая Джинни о самом лучшем.

Она выбрала ту, которая думает не так, как все, совершенно неповторимо. Но именно это — идеальный вариант.


End file.
